


Y el espectro de ti

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mystery, Texting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus conoce a Sirius en circunstancias por demás prometedoras y después éste desaparece. Sólo para volver en espíritu y forma, pero inmaterializable.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.- Uno de esos días...

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic con intenciones de tenerlo listo para Halloween de 2019, y lo conseguí como en julio, pero olvidé subirlo. Ops. Espero igual lo disfruten.

**1.- Uno de esos días...**

Remus había tenido _uno de esos días_...

Uno en que nada parecía haberle salido bien, porque la alarma falló y llegó tarde a su primera clase. Luego se percató que era martes, y que en su mochila llevaba los libros y cuadernos del miércoles. A la hora del almuerzo había descubierto su billetera vacía, y con las monedas de su bolsillo se había tenido que conformar con un café de terrible calidad sólo para buscar un poco de calor. Durante sus revisiones de tesis el asesor había mencionado que quizá no alcanzaría a titularse con su promoción. El colmo había llegado en su empleo, cuando la señora Figg le anunció que iba a cerrar la librería donde hacía turnos en las tardes y que aquella sería su última semana porque ya no podía permitirse pagarle el sueldo de la siguiente.

Con el cielo amenazando de lluvia sobre su cabeza, Remus había considerado resignarse a un chapuzón y sólo cruzar los dedos porque no se le degenerara en una pulmonía, pero al parecer alguien más se había percatado de su predicamento, porque desde la cafetería al otro lado de la calle, alguien le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Corrección: No alguien, sino un atractivo individuo de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros que despertó la curiosidad de Remus.

De buenas a primeras, Remus consideró ignorar su llamado y proseguir su camino, pero entonces la lluvia se soltó por fin, y como en la mochila tenía su portátil y los últimos respaldos de su tesis, al final optó por entrar a la cafetería.

—¿Está helada el agua? —Preguntó la persona que le había hecho señas, y Remus resopló.

—Puedes apostar que sí.

—En ese caso ven —le invitó su interlocutor a acompañarle en la silla contigua—. Tengo espacio de sobra en mi mesa.

Un tanto sorprendido por la ruta que estaba tomando ese primer encuentro, Remus estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había orillado a la otra persona a hablar con él, pero éste se le adelantó.

—Perdona mi intromisión. Estaba en la librería cuando... Ya sabes. No quería escuchar a escondidas, pero estaba buscando a un dependiente para pagar unos libros y los escuché a ti y a la propietaria. Lo siento.

—¿Qué, por perder mi empleo? No es culpa tuya —dijo Remus al sentarse frente a él en la mesita que daba a la ventana y con las mejores vistas del local—. Debí haberlo visto venir, hacía tiempo que apenas vendíamos libros. Es sólo que...

—¿Es un empleo de tiempo completo?

—Parcial. Sirve para pagar mis cuentas en Londres.

—Ah —dijo la otra persona—. ¿De dónde eres en realidad?

—Gales. Y tú sí que eres de Londres, ¿verdad? —Corroboró Remus, pues su acento lo había delatado.

—Nacido y criado. Sólo he estado fuera durante los años de internado, pero todos en mi grupo de amigos éramos de Londres, así que el acento de Escocia jamás se quedó.

—Yo tengo ya un par de años en Londres y el acento no me ha ni rozado. Apenas abro la boca y todos saben que soy de fuera de aquí.

—Interesante —dijo el individuo, que levantó una taza de té hasta los labios y antes de beber se percató de su descortesía—. Oh, perdona. ¿Gustas algo de beber?

—Erm, mejor no —dijo Remus, que recordaba la ausencia de monedas o billetes en sus bolsillos.

La persona frente a él mantuvo su vista fija en Remus. —¿Es porque no quieres o...?

—Olvidé mi billetera esta mañana —explicó Remus—. De hecho olvidé muchas cosas esta mañana, y he tenido un día terrible por su causa, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. El que me invitaras aquí adentro me ahorró al menos el tener que mojarme de vuelta a casa.

—¿Has comido algo siquiera?

—No, pero-...

—Entonces yo invitó —dijo el desconocido, y esbozó una sonrisa que provocó en Remus un cierto dolorcillo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con su ayuno forzado.

—No podría aceptar.

—¿Por qué no? Lo hago sin dobles intenciones, sólo un amigo ayudando a otro.

—Lo agradezco y todo, pero... ¿No conocen al menos los amigos el nombre del otro? —Le recordó Remus su estatus de desconocidos, y su interlocutor se dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos.

—Caray, cierto, muy cierto. Sirius.

—¿Uh?

—Me llamo Sirius.

—Oh.

—¿Y tu nombre?

—Remus.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ahora somos amigos que conocen sus nombres —dijo Sirius, que debajo de un libro que tenía abierto frente a él, extrajo un pequeño menú—. Este sitio es genial, y preparan toda clase de sándwiches; esa es su especialidad. Yo en lo personal elegiría éste porque viene con un acompañamiento de ensalada de papa, pero éste de acá también está delicioso y-...

—Sirius —lo detuvo Remus con una mano en su brazo, pero éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Por hoy, invito yo, ¿ok?

—Pero...

—Digamos que es mi intento por equilibrar las fuerzas del universo. Después del día que seguro has tenido, al menos déjame tratar de compensarlo. Es mi acción buena para conseguir puntos de karma.

—No es necesario —murmuró Remus, pero su estómago lo delató con un ruido voraz que reverberó entre ellos dos.

—Te diré algo —propuso Remus—. Hoy pago yo, y puedes agradecérmelo la próxima vez que nos veamos con una taza de té.

—No suena del todo justo si planeas invitarme a comer un sándwich.

—Eso sin olvidar un refresco y un postre —dijo Sirius, que con todo sonrió—. Por favor, acepta. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, y de paso me encantaría contar con tu compañía. Al menos mientras dure la lluvia —señaló a través de las ventanas el aguacero que caía de manera constante y que dejaba a Remus atado al techo que lo resguardaba y a esa silla de la que no quería pararse.

Remus inspeccionó el rostro de Sirius en busca de cualquier señal de mala fe en su persona o acciones. Por todo lo que podía deducir, tanta generosidad en una ciudad como Londres nunca era de fiarse tan fácilmente, pero ni sus instintos le pedían salir corriendo de ahí, y en lo contrario, su atracción por Sirius se puso en manifiesto cuando a éste se le vino sobre el rostro un mechón de cabello negro sobre los impresionantes ojos grises que sólo de cerca se apreciaban y se lo retiró con un movimiento ágil, casi demasiado sensual para la hora y el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Me juras que no tienes malas intenciones? —Preguntó Remus sólo para cerciorarse, pero en sus labios ya tenía la respuesta.

—Quizá sólo buscaba una excusa para tenerte como compañía. A menos que...

—No, está bien —le aseguró Remus, que por su cuenta consideró ese momento preciso como el instante en que la suerte de su día cambió.

Que estaba en lo correcto. Y a la vez no.

Después de horas en el café donde comieron, bebieron, volvieron a beber, y por fin no les quedó de otra más que marcharse porque hacía rato que había dejado de llover y el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar por el día, Remus y Sirius se encontraron afuera del local y con el nerviosismo de tener que decirse adiós.

—Te acompaño a casa —dijo Sirius, y Remus se vio tentado a aceptar.

Después de todo, ‘casa’ estaba apenas a diez manzanas de distancia, y bien podrían prolongar más su mutua compañía durante el camino, pero... ¿No era eso precipitarse? Vale, que en ese momento consideraba a Sirius una especie de amigo a pesar de que apenas unas cuantas horas atrás era un desconocido, y lo que era más, el flirteo mutuo al que se habían sometido hablaba a gritos de las verdaderas intenciones que éste tenía para hacerle compañía, pero por una vez en la vida, a Remus no le importó.

—¿No importa que esté lejos?

—Mejor así —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros y una encantadora sonrisa—. Así me da oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo.

Remus rió entre dientes. —¿Y esperas ganar algo con esa frase cliché?

—¿Una última taza de té?

—Ya veremos...

Al mudarse a Londres para empezar sus estudios superiores, Remus había recibido de su mamá una lista con incontables consejos para su nueva independencia, y que iban desde la manera correcta en que podía prepararse sus platillos favoritos, cuánto detergente necesitaba en la lavandería, y pasando por toda clase de reglas implícitas en cuanto a cortesía, orden y supervivencia.

En esa última categoría, Hope Lupin había sido sumamente enfática al recalcar que Londres era La Gran Ciudad, y que Remus debía valerse por sí mismo tanto como le fuera posible. De la parte de que no pasear por las calles más peligrosas de la urbe y no actuar como campesino fácilmente impresionable ya sabía bien Remus, pero como suele suceder en esos casos, a veces el sentido común toma vacaciones cuando lado a lado y rozando tus manos camina un Adonis que no para de demostrar su interés por ti y lo remata con bromas sucias capaces de provocarte una risita nerviosa cada tanto.

Luego de tres calles, Sirius había insinuado interés por conocer el dormitorio de Remus.

Para la quinta manzana, Remus había correspondido a sus juegos.

En el octavo cruce habían bromeado con hacer esa taza de té una doble para la mañana.

Y en la esquina que conducía al edificio en donde Remus rentaba con su mejor amiga Lily, poco les faltó para no emprender un trote apresurado.

—Mamá me mataría por dejar a un desconocido entrar a mi casa —murmuró Remus contra la puerta, Sirius tan cerca de él que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo amenazaba con provocarle una combustión espontánea.

—Sé que tienes una enorme cicatriz en la espalda porque de pequeño tuviste un accidente en automóvil —dijo Sirius, posando su mano entre los omóplatos de Remus—, y te he contado de la razón por la que uno de mis colmillos tiene una melladura... Eso no nos hace extraños, ¿o sí?

—Mmm... —Fue la vaga respuesta de Remus, que consiguió abrir por fin la puerta y dejarlos pasar.

Adentro, aunque el espacio era reducido y puede que hasta un poco apretado por culpa de sus libros y los de Lily, estaba limpio, y Remus agradeció en silencio que la noche anterior hubieran hecho limpieza a fondo y Sirius no encontrara en el fregadero una pila de trastes sucios.

A punto estaba Remus de girarse para bromear con Sirius que aquel sitio era poco, pero era suyo, cuando éste se le adelantó al posicionarse frente a él, y tras sujetar su rostro con ambas manos y mirar en sus ojos por una respuesta, lo besó.

Y Remus se lo permitió.

Echándole los brazos a Sirius alrededor del cuello, Remus pegó sus cuerpos y disfrutó de aquel beso como había fantaseado a lo largo de la tarde.

Al diablo con sus abrigos y que sus mochilas habían quedado en cualquier sitio, porque en el aquí y el ahora, la mera idea de poner distancia entre él y Sirius era una aberración.

Y Sirius parecía ser de la misma idea, pues al separar sus bocas para tomar aire, sus labios todavía estaban en contacto, y su aliento se entremezclaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, olvidé preguntar si podía besarte.

—Da igual. Hazlo otra vez —replicó Remus en el mismo tono de voz, e iniciando por su cuenta un segundo beso.

Pronto cayeron juntos en el sofá, y en su urgencia por tocar la piel del otro, tuvieron que conformarse con lo que estaba a su alcance, como la franja de piel que la camisa de Sirius exhibía en sus muñecas, o los centímetros extras que aparecían en el cuello de Remus al remover su bufanda.

La premura de tocarse iba de la mano con el miedo de que el otro recuperara la cordura y le pusiera un alto, pero en realidad lo que los detuvo fue el incesante repiqueteo de un móvil.

Remus sabía que no era el suyo, y Sirius sabía que era el suyo porque al instante puso un alto a su intensa sesión de magreo y con un bufido se inclinó por un costado del sofá hasta encontrar en su mochila lo que buscaba.

De espaldas en el sofá y con una parte del peso de Sirius sobre el suyo, Remus bromeó: —Sólo dime que no es un novio celoso buscando por ti.

Sirius no le siguió la broma. —No, es un asunto familiar. Erm, ¿me das un segundo?

Remus asintió, y al instante el peso de Sirius desapareció, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que volverse a sentar y recomponer su ropa.

La mortificación de sus acciones subió como la marea en el interior de Remus, y no mejoró mientras de reojo observaba a Sirius escribir como poseso en su móvil y recibir un mensaje tras otro con la misma rapidez que los enviaba.

Al final, luego de los cinco minutos más incómodos de los que tuviera noción (y Remus una vez había estado escondido en el armario de una habitación en la que durante una fiesta una pareja eligió para tener sexo), Sirius soltó una maldición por lo bajo y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Lo siento, Remus —dijo de pronto, alzando la vista del móvil y mostrando en el rostro las señales de haber recibido una terrible noticia—. Tengo que marcharme.

Eso, o era un excelente actor, pero Remus quería creer en su inocencia.

—Uhm, ok.

—Lo siento tanto en verdad —repitió Sirius, mientras recogía su mochila de donde había caído y se reacomodaba la ropa en su sitio—, y no me marcharía así si en verdad no fuera una emergencia.

—Lo entiendo, en serio —masculló Remus, que luchaba contra la sensación de sentirse inadecuado.

Por una vez que traía compañía a su piso y dicha compañía se retiraba antes de que el primer botón de su camisa se soltara. Vaya suerte la suya.

Con todo, Sirius lo sorprendió frente a la puerta de su piso al volver a sacar el móvil y pedirle su número.

—Oh...

—A menos que no quisieras...

—No, claro que no —dijo Remus con una exhalación—. Es decir, sí. Te daré mi número, es... —Y Remus recitó su información de contacto, que después Sirius repitió número por número antes de guardarlo.

—Te lo compensaré, ¿ok? —Prometió Sirius, que pese a la prisa con la que se marchaba y la urgencia de atender ese otro asunto, no se cohibió al acercarse a Remus por un último beso y obtenerlo.

Después se marchó, y Remus tuvo la vaga impresión de que no volvería a saber de él.

Remus estaba en lo correcto y... No lo estaba en el asunto de Sirius.

Per se, Sirius no llamó ni dio señales de vida durante el resto de esa semana. De su promesa de llamar Remus no consiguió nada, salvo mirar su móvil cada cinco minutos durante clases y en su tiempo libre, y a cambio sentirse decepcionado porque continuaba sin novedades suyas.

La única persona a la que le contó de aquel encuentro fue a Lily, que escuchó en silencio sin juzgarlo y después le dio su opinión.

—Tal vez... ¿Estás seguro que tu número era el correcto?

—Lo repitió de vuelta, y vi cuando lo guardó entre sus contactos.

—Vaya...

—Se arrepintió, Lils —dijo Remus con resignación—. Sólo eso. Porque ninguna otra explicación encaja como esa. Se arrepintió y ya está.

Excepto que no, ni por asomo, y pronto quedaría demostrado.

Después de casi tres semanas sin tener ni el más mínimo rastro de Sirius, Remus ya se había resignado. Casi.

De día era mucho más fácil actuar como si su falta de comunicación fuera un asunto que apenas despertara su interés y del que ya se hubiera olvidado. Pero en las noches... Remus se había hecho costumbre dormir abrazado a su almohada y dar vueltas sin parar en el estrecho colchón de su cama individual sopesando distintos ‘y si...’ que últimamente habían acabado con sus mejores horas de sueño.

Lily le había comentado de sus ojeras y el aspecto que tenía de necesitar un descanso de calidad, pero Remus había acusado a los resortes de su colchón en lugar de admitir que su corto encuentro con Sirius había sido de lo más significativo y era su silencio lo que lo estaba matando.

Al fin y al cabo, su encuentro de una tarde no tenía que significar más de lo que él se permitiera, pero Remus había caído fuerte por Sirius, y a juzgar por los acontecimientos de esa tarde, el sentimiento había sido recíproco. ¿Por qué entonces no llamaba Sirius?

—Ah, esto es ridículo —dijo Remus a nadie en particular, su voz resonando ominosa en la quietud de su dormitorio a oscuras.

Pasadas ya las horas de medianoche, Remus justo estaba pensando que nada le sentaría mejor que un té de manzanilla para tratar de conciliar el sueño cuando un ruido lo alertó.

—¿Remus?

Y a juzgar por el asustado llamado de Lily en la habitación de al lado, él no era el único.

—¿Fuiste tú, Lily? —Preguntó Remus al aire, sentándose en la cama y experimentando escalofríos por doquier.

—No, esperaba que fueras tú...

—¡Carajo!

Saltando fuera de la cama, Remus abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y ahí encontró a Lily en pijama y con su bata echada sobre los hombros.

Sus siguientes palabras tampoco fueron un consuelo: —Hay alguien dentro de la casa...

—¡¿Qué?! —Se alarmó Remus, que hizo entrar a Lily en su habitación y después escudriñó en la penumbra—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay un hombre frente al perchero de la entrada... Lo vi y pensé que eras tú, pero...

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Sí.

—Oh, mierda...

Armándose con un grueso tomo de Literatura Contemporánea Volumen VI que tenía sobre su escritorio, Remus salió de su habitación y tanteo en la pared por el interruptor más cercano, que resultó ser el de una fea lámpara de pie que Petunia, la hermana de Lily, le había regalado a ésta durante la mudanza. Era en verdad una pieza horripilante que no combinaba con nada con el resto de la decoración y afeaba la habitación, pero como nunca estuvo Remus agradecido por su luz cuando iluminó la estancia e hizo aparecer a su intruso.

De espaldas y con una bufanda al cuello, Remus reconoció a su imprevisto visitante como Sirius. Por un escaso segundo, antes de que desapareciera en el aire y la bufanda cayera al piso sin más.

—No... me... jodas... —Masculló Remus apenas moviendo los labios, y a su lado apareció Lily armada con un paraguas que blandía igual que si se tratara de un bat de béisbol.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Se ha... marchado —dijo Remus en voz normal, y el volumen hizo a su amiga casi saltar fuera de su piel.

—¿Cómo que se ha marchado?

—Se ha ido —dijo Remus con apenas voz—. Tenía puesta esa bufanda y... —Remus se acercó al perchero y luego se inclinarse para recogerla, la examinó—. ¿Es tuya?

—No, pensé que era tuya —respondió Lily, que por igual se había acercado—. Ya me parecía extraño que te gustara esa combinación de colores.

—Mmm... Debe ser de Sirius, la olvidó cuando vino aquí.

—¿Sirius?

—Recuerdo que la tenía puesta y... debe haberla olvidado cuando pasamos al sofá.

—¿Y alguien vino por ella esta noche? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—No ‘alguien’ —dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en el tejido entre sus dedos—. Vi a Sirius.

—¿Uh?

—Estaba de espaldas, pero lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar por su cabello y-...

—Creo que la falta de sueño nos está afectando a ambos —le interrumpió Lily, que con todo exhaló una risita nerviosa—. Puede que no haya sido nada, y que el ruido que escuchamos antes sea una de las cañerías haciendo lo suyo, ¿correcto? La bufanda debió caerse del perchero por alguna corriente de aire y es todo. No volveremos a hablar de este asunto.

—Lily...

—Hora de dormir —dijo ésta con terror patente en su timbre de voz, y a Remus no le quedó de otra más que seguirla de vuelta a las puertas que conducían a sus dormitorios.

—Pasa buena noche, Remus.

—Igualmente, Lily —dijo Remus, que traía consigo su libro, la bufanda, y por una razón desconocida para él todavía, los vellos de la nuca en punta.

Al entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta, Remus descubrió la razón. Pues sentado en su cama y con aspecto de no tener ni la menor idea de qué hacía ahí a esas horas, se encontraba Sirius.

O al menos una porción de él...

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Su mejor amigo.

**2.- Su mejor amigo.**

Remus gritó.

Sirius gritó.

Y apenas unos segundos después Lily abrió su puerta enarbolando su único par de zapatos altos y lista para atacar a cualquiera con el filo de su tacón.

—¡AHHH!

El grito colectivo que entre los tres conformaron fue feroz, histérico, y por fortuna, corto para el bienestar de sus vecinos, pero los alteró más de lo que ninguno de ellos habría de admitir jamás.

—¡Carajo, Lily, casi me matas del susto!

—¡Pudiste decir que tenías compañía! —Exclamó ella—. ¡No me habría importado!

—Sirius no es mi compañía.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué hace sentado en tu cama?

—Eso... —Remus se cruzó de brazos—. Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo tengo claro. ¿Sirius?

Desde su cama y con aspecto confuso, Sirius no dio muestras de haber escuchado su nombre.

—¡Sirius! —Volvió a llamarlo Remus, y esta vez consiguió su atención.

Parcial al menos. —¿Uh? —Una pausa—. ¿Me hablas a mí?

Remus se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. —No estoy de humor para esa clase de bromas.

A su lado, Lily contuvo un leve gemido en sus labios, y con un dedo trémulo, señaló las piernas de Sirius. O al menos el punto donde deberían encontrarse, porque debajo de sus rodillas no había nada más que una levísima silueta que no terminaba de materializarse del todo.

Remus dio un paso atrás, y su cuerpo golpeó un mueble. —¿Pero qué demonios...?

Lily en cambio se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, y desde su cama, Sirius (o _eso_ que se asemejara tanto a Sirius) se horrorizó de su propio aspecto.

—Esto no puede ser... normal.

—¡Oh, joder, claro que no! —Explotó Remus, que se vio incapacitado de un proceso mental mayor—. ¿Te... duele?

—En lo absoluto —respondió Sirius.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial, fue Lily quien se acercó con cautela. No en balde estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad, y tras el horror, su siguiente reacción fue cerciorarse que la falta de piernas, y en general, de una solidez confirmable, Sirius estuviera bien. Excepto que al posicionarse frente a él e intentar tocarlo, su mano lo atravesó.

—Yo...

—Él...

Al unísono, Sirius y Remus contemplaron aquel movimiento con morbosa fascinación, y Lily dio su veredicto:

—Creo que... —Lily se humedeció los labios, y por turnos miró a Remus y a Sirius—. Mi diagnóstico requerirá al menos una taza de té.

Pasada la conmoción inicial, y viviendo un momento por demás británico al requerir una taza de té cargada a más no poder para procesar lo ocurrido esa noche, Sirius desapareció de la cama de Remus y reapareció en la cocina cuando Remus y Lily se dirigieron ahí para poner agua en la tetera.

Por costumbre, Remus colocó tres tazas en su reducida mesita y también tres sobres de té que apenas entraron en contacto con el agua caliente desprendieron un fragrante aroma.

Remus bebió de su taza.

Lily sujetó su taza como un salvavidas.

Y Sirius... Él se contentó con aspirar su vapor, que a juzgar por su apariencia actual, tenía la misma consistencia incorpórea de su persona.

—Eres un fantasma, no hay otra explicación —dijo Remus tras largos minutos de silencio y porque no podía tolerar ni un segundo más el silencio—. Has muerto, y ahora tu espíritu visita, no sé, a todos los tipos a los que prometiste llamar. Debe ser alguna especie de asunto pendiente por resolver o yo qué sé.

—¿Yo soy Sirius?

—Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso antes —replicó Remus con frustración—. Pensé que se punto ya lo habíamos aclarado, pero por si no, tu nombre es Sirius y es todo lo que sé.

—Puede que debamos empezar por esa parte primero —dijo Lily, siempre buscando ser la voz de la razón en momentos de crisis. Luego se dirigió a Sirius—. ¿No recuerdas tu nombre?

Sirius frunció el ceño, y su expresión de concentración fue absoluta. —No, pero... Sirius suena... correcto. Tiene que ser mi nombre.

—Wow, qué gran avance —ironizó Remus.

—Hey, al menos confirmamos su nombre. El resto no puede ser tan complicado.

—Define ‘el resto’, porque salvo por hechos muy particulares de su persona, en realidad no conozco nada de Sirius que nos permita identificarlo. ¿Recuerdas siquiera tu apellido? —Preguntó Remus a continuación, y Sirius movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿Ves? Estamos jodidos.

—Estaríamos jodidos hace veinte años —dijo Lily—, pero no ahora con la tecnología actual a nuestra disposición.

Tras ir a su habitación unos momentos, Lily volvió con su móvil y no se demoró en abrir su aplicación de Facebook para hacer la investigación más corta pero fructífera de su carrera.

—¡Tadán! —Celebró al cabo de unos segundos, y procedió a mostrarles a Remus y a Sirius la pantalla, donde el perfil de Sirius O. Black demostraba ser la misma persona que tenía sentada a su mesa. O lo que más se le asemejara a la descripción de ‘persona’. Eso lo arreglarían más tarde.

—Soy yo —dijo Sirius con solemnidad, y después repitió su apellido paladeando cada una de sus letras—. Black. ¿La O de qué es?

—Orion —respondió Remus, que ante la expresión incrédula de Lily, agregó—: Ok, no hablamos sólo de tonterías en aquella cafetería. También mencionó que su segundo nombre tenía que ver con las estrellas, pero no pensé que fuera a servir de ayuda.

—En estos momentos, cualquier pieza de información puede ser crucial —dijo Lily, que se acarició el mentón un par de segundos antes de expresar un veredicto final—. Servirá para la identificación del cuerpo.

—¡Diox santo! —Siseó Remus, que no llevaba tan bien los temas de la muerte y por eso estudiaba literatura, no medicina como su amiga.

—Hay que ser realistas —dijo Lily—, ¿por qué si no aparecería el fantasma de Sirius aquí? Por lógica el cuerpo no está vivito y coleando como si nada si el alma está aquí.

—¿Es que no has visto películas? —Rebuscó Remus en su memoria hasta dar con una teoría plausible y que no fuera tan letal—. Sirius pudo haber sufrido un accidente. Londres está repleto de circunstancias en las que basta bajar un pie a la calle para que un taxi con un conductor distraído te arrolle a la menor provocación. Quizá Sirius sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, o tuvo un aneurisma, o...

—Un shock de insulina. Tumor. Sobredosis. La lista es larga, Remus...

Remus suspiró, y después miró a Sirius, que para estar escuchando hablar de su propia posible muerte, estaba más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera podría estarlo.

—¿Nada de eso te suena familiar? —Preguntó Remus, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Inquirió Lily a su vez, y por primera vez en su velada, el rostro de Sirius cambió de impasible a alegre.

—La cafetería. Empezó a llover, y había una persona al otro lado de la calle. Antes había estado en la librería donde trabajaba, y su empleadora lo despidió. Prometió escribirle cartas de recomendación para un nuevo empleo y... Tiene un lunar justo debajo del lóbulo derecho...

Por inercia, Remus se llevó la mano al punto señalado, y Sirius prosiguió.

—Quería conocerlo... Lo llamé. Él vino. Fue la mejor decisión que jamás tomé. Era una señal de... de...

—¿Una señal de qué, Sirius? —Presionó Lily, pero la figura de éste comenzó a tornarse cada vez más pálida y transparente.

—No lo recuerdo —respondió Sirius al final—. Recuerdo este piso. Nos puedo ver a Remus y a mí en ese sofá y...

—Después sonó tu móvil —suplió Remus—. Y tuviste que marcharte. Un asunto familiar. Te di mi número, pero...

—Pero no pude llamar.

—¿No pudiste o no quisiste? —Presionó Lily en búsqueda de información, y al sentir los ojos como dagas de Remus en ella, se defendió—. Es importante saberlo. ¿Qué otra explicación habría que encaje? De no querer, no lo habría hecho y no estaría aquí. Pero en cambio, si no _pudiera_ , si algo se interpusiera...

La expresión de concentración en Sirius se intensificó al punto en que sus colores se desvanecieron, y verlo sentado a su mesa se convirtió más en tener un reflejo de él que amenazaba con desvanecerse al menor soplo de brisa.

Remus tuvo miedo, y en un movimiento que demostraría ser el correcto, buscó por inercia su mano y al instante en que sus dedos se tocaron la palidez en Sirius desapareció y éste pareció estar de nuevo con ellos a todo color y en corporeidad hasta lo que era plausible dentro de sus límites como aparición.

—Eso fue... —Murmuró Lily, asombrada por el cambio.

—No pude —dijo Sirius de pronto, que giró su mano y le dio a Remus un apretón cálido, tan real, que era imposible pensar que estuviera hablando con una presencia no del todo física en su cocina—. Algo... Alguien me lo impidió.

Lily chasqueó la lengua. —Ok, entonces es nuestro turno averiguar quién.

Porque tanto Remus como Lily tenían clases temprano en la mañana a las que no podían ausentarse, los tres acordaron continuar aquella conversación una vez que saliera el sol, y en el más estrafalario de los acuerdos, Sirius se quedó con Remus en su habitación a pasar la noche.

—Supongo que podríamos compartir cama —masculló Remus al acomodarse bajo las mantas—. ¿Puedes sentir sueño?

—No estoy seguro —respondió Sirius, que de vuelta tenía pies aunque se podía ver a través de él—, pero podría intentarlo.

—En ese caso... —Le dejó Remus la mitad de su cama—. Pero esto no es _Ghost_ , así que nada de cachondeo o te mandaré a dormir al sofá.

—Vale, vale...

La normalidad en su tono hizo a Remus relajarse, pues la versión que había tenido ante sí en las últimas horas no era del todo el Sirius que él recordaba de semanas atrás. Remus no se atrevería a decir que era una versión sin vida de Sirius porque la mera expresión le ponía los pelos de punta, pero sí una que se encontraba ausente y a la que le faltaba la chispa especial con la que éste había brillado con luz propia.

—¿Sirius? —Lo llamó Remus en la oscuridad, y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la voz de éste le llegó desde cerca pero sin una traza de su aliento cálido.

—¿Sí, Remus?

«¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué aquí?», pensó Remus, deseoso de conocer los motivos de Sirius para presentarse frente a él en su diminuto piso cuando era evidente que su cuerpo, y al menos una porción de su alma, no estaban unidos como era debido. En su lugar, exhaló por lo bajo y cerró los ojos.

—No, nada. Buenas noches, Sirius.

—Buenas noches, Remus.

Y contra todo pronóstico, consiguió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó a solas en su cama y sólo con la bufanda de Sirius en la almohada como la prueba de que la noche anterior había ocurrido, pero cualquier esperanza que él se hubiera hecho de haber vivido una alucinación inducida por el estrés de la universidad cayó en saco roto al dirigirse a la cocina y encontrar a Lily frente al fogón preparando pan tostado y sobre la mesa tres tazas. De nueva cuenta, la de Sirius con té y éste aspirando la fragancia de un English Breakfast como si con ello pudiera paladear su delicado sabor.

—Así que no fue un sueño —se dejó caer Remus en su asiento habitual, y Lily así lo confirmó al colocarle un plato al frente.

—No, y harías bien en vestirte porque se hace tarde. Además, Sirius y yo hemos ideado un plan.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero primera lo primero. Desayuna, vístete y en el camino te lo explico porque no me es del todo agradable.

Remus así lo hizo, y pronto estuvieron los tres listos para salir, excepto que... Sirius se negó a ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Lily, que traía consigo lo necesario para su día y tenía prisa.

—No puedo —dijo Sirius, que contempló a través de la puerta abierta el exterior y retrocedió más.

—¿No quieres o no puedes? —Presionó Remus, recordando el argumento de la noche anterior.

—No... puedo... —Repitió Sirius—. Algo terrible me ocurriría si cruzo el dintel de esa puerta.

—Woah, esas son palabras mayores. Mejor no forzarlo —dijo Lily—. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé y ya está. Del mismo modo que sé que soy Sirius Orion Black. Lo sé, incluso si no puedo recordarlo del todo bien.

—Interesante —replicó Lily, en tanto que Remus soltó un bufido.

—Interesante o no, se nos está haciendo tarde. Sirius, si no puedes salir del piso, quédate. Lily me explicará su plan para ayudarte en el camino, y cuando volvamos veremos qué hacer. Hasta entonces, erm, cuida del lugar.

Y tras ese acuerdo del todo platónico, su grupo de tres se desbandó entre los que se iban, y los que se aferraban a quedarse...

Sin importarle que la estación del metro estaba congestionada a esa hora o que cualquiera podía escuchar su conversación, Lily se pegó a Remus para tener un símil de privacidad y le expuso su plan de acción.

—He stalkeado el Facebook de Sirius. ¿Sabías que es de Islington? Debe de tener dinero.

—Supongo —masculló Remus, pensando en que todavía no le había pagado el almuerzo que compartió con él en la cafetería donde se conocieron—, aunque nunca lo mencionó abiertamente.

—Puntos para él por no ser un patán presumido. Como sea, revisé su lista de amigos cercanos y en sus fotografías y comentarios más recientes un nombre resaltó por encima del resto: James Potter.

—Debe ser su mejor amigo.

—Es una buena suposición. Se llaman hermanos entre sí, y asistieron juntos a un colegio privado llamado Hogwarts, por lo que es fácil suponer que cualquier pregunta que tengamos en torno a Sirius, James Potter es el indicado para responderla.

—¿Y qué has podido averiguar de James Potter? —Inquirió Remus, que de pronto se sintió como una especie de agente secreto al servicio de la corona.

—No tanto como quisiera —admitió Lily con una mueca—. Estudia medicina en mi misma facultad, pero está en el último año, lo que explica que jamás lo haya conocido antes. Hoy mismo pasaré a la oficina para preguntar por él y averiguar dónde puedo comunicarme con él, pero si eso no funciona, al parecer entrena rugby dos veces por semana, y casualmente hoy es uno de esos días.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Nah, no será necesario. En cambio me ayudaría que volvieras a la cafetería donde se conocieron y preguntaras por él ahí. Sirius ha marcado su presencia en Wormtail’s varias veces, y tiene fotografías con el dueño. Si resulta que son amigos o por lo menos colegas, tendremos más posibilidades de conseguir información de su persona.

—Ok, es un plan.

—Hecho.

Remus asistió a sus clases con la mente en otro lugar y sólo presente en cuerpo físico, porque mientras tanto no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius, y si por alguna razón al volver a su piso se encontraría con que la presencia de éste se había desvanecido del todo para nunca volver.

La perspectiva de no dar con una solución a su problema y en cambio no obtener ninguna respuesta clara alteraba a Remus. Una parte de sí quería fantasear con que estaba viviendo una situación de película, donde Sirius estaba en coma por un bobo accidente y que después de un par de días despertaría y después acudiría a su encuentro para agradecerle por mantenerlo en la línea de la vida. Pero... Otra parte de sí le recordaba a cada rato no hacerse ilusiones con respecto al paradero de Sirius, porque por todo lo que sabían, tener de visita una figura incorpórea y sin memoria no era en lo absoluto normal, y cualquier cosa podía ocurrir a partir de ese punto.

Mentalizándose para no actuar bajo el influjo del pánico, Remus consiguió sobrellevar su mañana de clases y en la tarde presentarse en Wormtail’s, que seguía idéntico a como lo recordaba.

Esta vez con dinero en el bolsillo, Remus entró y escogió la mesa que antes ocupara con Sirius. Costaba creerlo, pero no hacía más que unas cuantas semanas atrás que los dos se habían conocido y hecho clic en esa misma cafetería, y en cambio ahora... La vida realmente daba giros inesperados.

—Bienvenido a Wormtail’s —se presentó a su lado una mesera de aproximadamente su edad que en el gafete tenía escrito Marlene y le entregó el menú impreso a doble carta—. ¿Gusta revisar nuestras especialidades o ya sabe qué va a elegir?

—Uhm, la verdad es que esta es apenas mi segunda vez aquí. Antes vine con un amigo, y... —Un tanto incómodo porque no sabía bien cómo abordar aquel asunto, Remus se decidió a ir con todo—. ¿Podría traerme un té de manzanilla? ¿Y al dueño?

La mesera abrió grandes los ojos. —¿El servicio no ha sido de su agrado?

—Oh no, no, para nada —se apresuró a tranquilizar Remus a la empleada—. Es sólo me gustaría tener unas palabras con el señor... ¿Pettigrew?

—Peter, sí. Iré por él y traeré su té, señor.

Remus exhaló con pesadez y se preparó para la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar en papel protagónico.

Peter Pettigrew, que en algunas fotografías salía con Sirius dentro y fuera de esa cafetería, resultó ser tan bajo y rechoncho como las imágenes que había de él. Pese a no ser mucho mayor que Remus o Sirius, tenía una incipiente calva en la coronilla de su cabeza, y una marcada tendencia a acumular peso en torno a la cintura. Una combinación poco favorecedora, que con todo no opacaba la sonrisa ligeramente tímida con la que se acercó a su mesa.

—Tengo entendido que me buscaba, ¿señor...?

—Lupin. Remus Lupin. Llámeme sólo Remus —se presentó éste al estrechar su mano y pedirle que se sentara—. Señor Pettigrew, gracias por atenderme.

—En ese caso dígame Peter —respondió éste por igual.

A su mesa se presentó otra vez Marlene, que dejó dos tés de manzanilla y se retiró.

Remus aspiró hondo y después dijo: —Probablemente no me recuerde. Estuve aquí hará un par de semanas con un amigo en común para los dos. Sirius Black.

La expresión de Peter cambió de cortésmente atenta a completamente interesada. —Me temo que no lo recuerdo, no exactamente. Sirius pasaba por mi cafetería un par de veces por semana y jamás tenía compañía, excepto ese día que se quedó hasta tarde charlando con otra persona. Yo no lo vi con mis ojos porque estaba en la oficina trabajando la contabilidad, pero supongo sin equivocarme que era usted.

—Eso creo yo, y verá... Sirius después me acompañó a casa y tuvo que marcharse después de una llamada. Me gustaría —Remus pensó en el fantasma de Sirius en su piso y la incógnita que era su presencia, y optó por una mejor excusa para sí— ponerme en contacto con él y pagarle el favor de haberme invitado a almorzar con él. Ese día había perdido mi empleo, ¿sabe?, y él me vio a través de estos ventanales y me auxilió al ofrecerme un asiento y sentarme con él.

—Ese es Sirius —dijo Peter con una leve sonrisa en los labios pero los ojos tristes—, sin embargo, creo no poderle ser de ayuda. Sirius se ha tenido que ausentar de Londres por asuntos familiares y no ha dicho cuándo volverá a la ciudad.

—Oh. —Remus sujetó su taza—. ¿Cree que podría tener su número? Le di el mío al despedirnos, pero no he tenido noticias suyas...

Peter pareció dudar, pero al cabo de unos segundos de reflexión, accedió. —Ok, se lo dictaré...

Y así fue como Remus obtuvo el número de Sirius y también una mínima idea de su paradero.

Con lo que Remus no contaba era con volver a su piso y encontrarse a Lily atendiendo la visita de un desconocido en su salita.

Excepto que no era un desconocido, sino que tras unos segundos pudo ponerle nombre al rostro que en esos momentos estaba contraído por la preocupación.

Aquel era James Potter, el autoproclamado mejor amigo de Sirius.

—A buena hora has llegado —dijo Lily como saludo de bienvenida.

—¿Pero qué-...?

—Es una historia larga. De momento lo más urgente que puedes hacer por nosotros es abrir la puerta de tu dormitorio.

—¿Uh? —La expresión de Remus era de desconcierto total.

—Sirius se ha encerrado ahí dentro cuando vio a James y no ha querido salir.

—Lily... —Tras dejar sus pertenencias en el perchero, Remus se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Sirius es un fantasma, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera puede sostener su taza de té, ¿y pretendes que crea que ha cerrado la puerta de mi dormitorio?

—Prueba a intentarlo, colega —dijo James Potter, por primera vez abriendo la boca en presencia de Remus y enunciando cada palabra con un acento que en definitiva no era londinense—. Cada vez que Lily o yo tocamos la perilla de esa puerta recibimos descargas eléctricas.

—¿Entonces quieren que el electrocutado sea yo? —Rezongó Remus, pero Lily le dio un empujoncito y le susurró al oído:

—Vamos, Remus. Sirius está alterado, y es más que obvio que sólo tú puedes tranquilizarlo. Sé bueno y abre la puerta por nosotros. ¡Tú puedes!

—Vale, vale —refunfuñó Remus—, pero después no me reclamen si no obtengo mejores... resultados... que... ustedes... —Enunció con cautela cuando al tocar la perilla nada ocurrió, sin problemas pudo girarla, y la puerta se abrió sin más para revelar a Sirius sentado en su cama y jugueteando con la bufanda que había olvidado.

—¿Remus? —Levantó Sirius la cabeza, y éste apreció que la transparencia de su figura era peor que en la mañana—. Volviste...

—Volví —dijo Remus con sencillez—. ¿Podrías, erm, salir un momento? Hay alguien aquí que ha venido a verte.

—¡Sirius! —Le llamó James, y Sirius se mostró acongojado y ansioso por partes iguales—. ¡Sal de una vez, Sirius!

—¿Tengo qué? —Preguntó Sirius, y Remus extendió su mano.

—Sí. Sería lo mejor...

En respuesta, los dedos de Sirius se entrelazaron a los de Remus. Dedos tibios, que cedían a la presión de los suyos, y de los que pudo Remus tirar fuera de su dormitorio hasta la salita, donde Lily y James esperaban por ellos.

Prometía ser una tarde complicada.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, llegó un comentario y ustedes tienen capítulo hoy :) ¿Qué piensan que es Sirius? ¿Está muerto o...?  
> En lo personal, se me aparece un fantasma a medianoche y somos dos los que estiran la pata. Pero el misterio de esta historia va por otro lado y Remus lo va a descubrir cueste lo que cueste~  
> Graxie por leer~!


	3. 3.- Es correcto, aquí.

**3.- Es correcto, aquí.**

—Entonces, recapitulando —dijo James Potter al subirse la montura de sus gafas por la nariz y discretamente (eso creía él) dedicarle una mirada de arrobo a Lily—, el, vamos a llamarlo fantasma, de Sirius apareció aquí la noche anterior y no tiene memoria de quién es o cómo llegó aquí. Tú —señaló a Remus— eres la persona con la que él se encontró en una cafetería, que después dejó en su casa por atender un asunto familiar y de la que sólo sé porque el propio Sirius me escribió al respecto antes de marcharse de mochilero por África.

La versión de James difería un tanto de la que Remus había escuchado de Peter, pues los tres coincidían en el asunto familiar que había obligado a Sirius a marcharse de su piso, pero a partir de ahí la historia se complicaba, pues por un lado Peter hablaba de estar fuera de Londres visitando familia, y en cambio la versión que tenía James y que todos pudieron leer en el chat de su móvil claramente hablaba de otro asunto por completo diferente.

Ambas excusas no embonaban entre sí, y que el fantasma de Sirius mismo fuera el que ocupara el cuarto asiento alrededor de la mesa de la cocina sólo contribuía a despertar más sospechas.

—Perdonen que me inmiscuya —dijo Lily, que por ser la única que nunca había conocido a Sirius (no al menos en carne y hueso) se mantenía un tanto al margen—, ¿pero Sirius alguna vez habló de visitar África? ¿Era siquiera un sueño suyo o...?

—No, en lo absoluto —denegó James con la cabeza—. Y francamente todo eso del ‘asunto familiar’ es también una patraña. Sirius no se lleva para nada con su familia. Hace años que vive por su cuenta con ayuda de un estipendio mensual que su tío Alphard le proporciona, y antes se cortaría un pie que ponerle en Grimmauld Place.

—¿ _Grim old place_? —Malentendió Remus, y James hizo la corrección—. ¿Pero qué clase de sitio es ese? Y con un nombre así...

—Es escalofriante —coincidió Lily.

—Es su casa familiar, heredada generación tras generación al varón primogénito de los Black. En este caso, Sirius, aunque su madre, Walburga, no está muy contenta por eso.

Remus se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar mientras intentaba ponerle orden a sus pensamientos.

La cronología era la siguiente: Remus había sido la última persona de entre ellos que hubiera visto a Sirius. Sus ‘asuntos familiares’ que tanto le habían preocupado en la llamada propiciaron un corto intercambio entre él y James vía mensajería, donde sólo mencionaba que habría una reunión entre él y sus padres y eso era todo. Más tarde James le había escrito para preguntarle cómo le había ido, y sólo había recibido silencio. Un mutismo que duró días hasta que de pronto Sirius le escribió de vuelta mencionando su viaje por África y que no volvería por una temporada así que tampoco tenía caso que le escribiera porque no tendría conexión.

Lily había examinado los mensajes entre James y Sirius, y tras largos minutos leyendo el infinito hilo de conversación entre ellos dos, había afirmado categóricamente que quien había contestado a James esa última vez, no podía ser Sirius.

—Mira la manera en que capitaliza palabras aquí cuando antes no lo hacía —señaló Lily los detalles—. Cuando responde ‘sí’ o ‘no’ suele agregar puntos suspensivos, pero aquí cuando le preguntas si volverá pronto es un ‘no’ a secas, un solo punto. Apostaría mi dedo pulgar a que no fue él quien escribió esto.

En el ínterin, el Sirius que permanecía con ellos acariciaba sin parar la bufanda que había olvidado, y aspiraba sin parar del té que Lily le preparaba y cambiaba cada vez que el vapor se acababa.

—Y si... —Dijo Remus de pronto, calibrando la opción que menos peso tenía en su cabeza—. ¿Y si realmente Sirius se marchó a África y en el camino sufrió alguna clase de accidente?

—No, eso no es lo que ocurrió —denegó James con la cabeza, su cabello de por sí despeinado sacudiéndose como un nido de pájaro en una rama y a merced del viento—. Ya pasé por su piso y encontré su pasaporte donde siempre. Por lógica, Sirius debe al menos estar en la isla, pero sospecho que no se ha movido de Londres.

—Así es —dijo Sirius, que provocó en los tres presentes un sobresalto.

Gran parte de la tarde Sirius se había mantenido silencioso, cada tanto murmurando un quedo ‘gracias’ cuando Lily le colocaba una nueva taza de té al frente, casi como un mueble, aunque la descripción más acertada habría sido la de un perro viejo fiel a los pies de Remus, pues sólo se había movido cuando éste se dirigiera al sanitario. El que de pronto hablara, y que su voz tuviera fuerza, los alertó de estar sobre la pista.

—¿Estás en Londres? ¿Es eso lo que dices, Padfoot? —Preguntó James, y la mirada turbia de Sirius de pronto se tornó luminosa, casi transparente.

—Padfoot... —Repitió apenas moviendo los labios—. Prongs...

—¿Padfoot? ¿Prongs? —Corroboró Remus, y James entrelazó sus manos por su nuca.

—Son nuestros apodos del colegio. Peter iba unos cuantos cursos arriba y era Wormtail, por eso el nombre de su cafetería. De hecho fue Sirius quien los eligió, era él quien mejor gancho tenía para esas cosas.

—Estoy en Londres —dijo Sirius, como si de pronto estuviera consciente de su entorno—. Es Londres y... Hay una cama... Y yo... yo... —La luminosidad en los ojos de Sirius se perdió, y pasó del más límpido plateado a un gris oscuro, casi plomizo—. No puedo liberarme...

—¿Liberarte de qué? —Preguntó Remus, sujetando una de sus manos—. ¿Dónde estás, Sirius?

—Ma... dre... —Articuló éste con un rictus de dolor—. No, Madre...

—Sirius —amagó James tocarlo, pero a diferencia de Remus, su mano atravesó la de Sirius y chocó contra la mesa—. Qué carajos...

—Es obvio —dijo Lily de pronto—. Esta es la confirmación que buscábamos. Sirius sigue con vida en algún lado, y... No la está pasando bien.

—Reggie... —Dijo Sirius, apenas moviendo los labios, y después desapareció.

Frente a su asiento, sólo quedó la bufanda y su taza de té ya fría.

Lily y James se coordinaron para averiguar en cada hospital, clínica, hospicio y pequeño dispensario por si entre sus pacientes había alguno llamado Sirius Black o que encajara en su descripción, y con una tetera llena de té negro para darse fuerzas empezaron a hacer llamadas y a tachar nombres en su lista.

Remus mientras tanto se retiró un rato a su dormitorio con la bufanda de Sirius apretada contra su pecho y una letanía de su nombre en labios.

El miedo lo tenía dominado. Sirius sólo se había desvanecido como humo ante el viento, y tras de sí no había quedado ningún rastro más que en la memoria de James y Lily, los dos igual de angustiados que él por lo que la repentina desaparición de Sirius podía significar.

—No puedes irte así sin más, Sirius —masculló Remus con la voz gruesa y los ojos picándole por lágrimas que se negaba a derramar—. Todavía no he podido pagarte el almuerzo, y... No quiero pensar que esos fueron nuestros primeros y últimos besos. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un mejor amigo, y que lo llamas Prongs igual que él a ti Padfoot. Yo también podría llamarte Padfoot si quisieras... Padfoot.

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Remus, y de pronto se encontró éste a Sirius recostado a su lado. No tenía presencia, ni tampoco hundía su peso el colchón, pero sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de la mano de Remus.

—Otra vez —pidió éste, y Remus se sorbió la nariz.

—Padfoot.

—Tendré que buscarte un apodo... Uno que te haga justicia... Porque estaba perdido y te encontré... Era fácil seguir tu luz.

—No soy la estrella polar para ti —dijo Remus con sorna, de pronto aliviado porque Sirius estaba de vuelta que pudo pasar por alto lo extraño de su situación.

—En ese caso serás la luna. Moony.

—Oh Diox... En verdad lo hiciste —dijo Remus, y volvió a sonarse la nariz con más fuerza—. Debes jurarme que no volverás a hacer algo como lo de antes. Desaparecer sin más y... Sólo hazlo, ¿sí?

—Lo juro —dijo Sirius, a tiempo para que alguien tocara a la puerta de Remus y se revelara como Lily.

—¿Remus, puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Lily abrió la puerta, y si se sorprendió de verlos a él y a Sirius en la cama no lo dejó entrever. En cambio exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal que lo has hecho volver. Escucha, James y yo hemos llamado a cada número en la lista y... —La pausa dramática no fue tal, pero a oídos de Remus, se alargó una infinidad—. No hemos podido localizar a Sirius por ningún lado.

—¿Entonces...?

—Hay una posibilidad de que nunca haya estado hospitalizado... O que no se encuentre en un hospital. Sé que suena demasiado increíble para ser cierto, pero James tiene la sospecha de que esto tiene que ver con la familia de Sirius, que ellos están involucrados de alguna manera y que es esa línea de investigación la que debemos de seguir.

—¿Porque mencionó a su madre?

—Eso y porque mencionó el nombre de su hermano menor.

—Reg —suplió Sirius el nombre—. Regulus.

—¿Tienes un hermano menor? —Preguntó Remus, y Sirius se lo confirmó con un asentimiento—. Ok.

—James quiere hablar contigo. Con ambos —dijo Lily, y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

En vista de que no tenían más opción porque se habían topado con un muro inquebrantable, Remus se levantó de su cama y Sirius le siguió de vuelta a la cocina, donde el cabello de James había alcanzado proporciones terroríficas de desorden y éste golpeteaba sin parar con su bolígrafo la hoja en la que antes tachara números.

—Tengo un plan —dijo James apenas Remus y Sirius ocuparon sus asientos de antes—, pero necesito de su colaboración.

James clavó sus ojos en los de Remus, y éste le sostuvo la mirada sin problemas. —Bien. ¿De qué se trata?

Punto por punto, James se lo explicó.

En un punto de su historia familiar, Sirius y Regulus habían sido cercanos.

Era lo que sucedía cuando en un hogar sin apenas afecto dos niños se necesitan mutuamente para proveerse el uno al otro del mínimo de cariño. Sirius era mayor por poco menos que dos años, pero desde muy pequeño adoptó para Regulus el papel de hermano mayor. Siempre dispuesto a asumir las culpas por él, y también los castigos que Madre o Padre decidieran infligirle.

La primera grieta en su relación apareció al marcharse Sirius al internado, y aunque al año siguiente Regulus se le unió, el que quedaran en casas diferentes (muy para disgustos de su familia, Sirius era el primero en no pertenecer a Slytherin en muchas generaciones de Blacks que asistían a Hogwarts) la brecha entre ellos dos se ensanchó.

La situación en casa tampoco ayudó. Verano a verano, Sirius demostró tener en sí una veta rebelde de la que sus padres no pudieron deshacerse al intentar adoctrinarlo con sus ideas o con castigos corporales, y a los dieciséis tuvo Sirius suficiente y se marchó de casa. Por una temporada estuvo hospedado con los Potter mientras decidía qué camino tomar con su vida cuando su ausente tío Alphard, hermano mayor de Madre, acudió a su lado para prestarle ayuda.

Gracias a su intervención, Sirius contó con un estipendio mensual razonable, y a cambio le demostró a su tío que su inversión no caía en saco roto al graduarse con honores y después estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de Londres.

En apariencia, Sirius había conseguido ser más que el apellido Black que tanto lo había atormentado al crecer, y su único arrepentimiento había sido no salir de casa y llevarse consigo a Regulus, que creció en compañía de sus padres y estaba con ellos en sus ideas retrógradas acerca de las ventajas inherentes que creían merecer por su mera pertenencia a la familia.

Todo eso le explicó James a Remus mientras éste escuchaba atento y Sirius a su lado se mostraba taciturno y ajeno a la conversación.

—Yo estuve en el piso de Sirius —dijo James—, y faltan algunas de sus cosas. Ropa, una maleta, no estaba su móvil. Todo da la impresión de que se ha marchado, pero cuanto más lo pienso... Sirius no salía a ningún lado sin su chaqueta de cuero, y esa la encontré en el respaldo de su escritorio. Faltaba un cepillo de dientes, pero era el mío cuando estaba de visita, no el suyo. Además, nada ahí daba la impresión de que se hubiera marchado en realidad. No a África o lo que sea.

—James cree que ha habido juego sucio —suplió Lily, que de nueva cuenta traía la tetera y suficiente cafeína en la forma de té como para provocarles a todos temblores.

—¿Crees que la familia de Sirius lo ha...? —Remus se vio incapaz de completar la frase porque la mera idea le horrorizaba incluso si después de haber escuchado de los Black no le sorprendía del todo.

—Pienso que el menor de sus crímenes sería el secuestro. En cuanto a... atentar contra la vida de Sirius, no sé. Los creo capaces, pero no sé —enfatizó James, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y dejándoselo más de punta—. Mira, sé que son acusaciones grandes, _enormes_ , pero... No los conoces como yo. Los Black no están acostumbrados a no salirse con la suya, y Sirius había sido siempre la excepción a esa regla.

—Nunca fui el hijo perfecto, no como Reg —dijo Sirius de pronto, la vista desenfocada y un tanto alelado.

—E incluso así... —Dijo James en tono conspiratorio, inclinándose al frente sobre la mesa—. Regulus es nuestra mejor opción si es que queremos tener la menor oportunidad de contar con noticias de Sirius. Por regla, debe estar enterado de algo. Bastará ver sus reacciones para saber si debemos intervenir en serio.

—En serio —rió Sirius de pronto, apenas un ruidito—. Porque... Sirius. —Y volvió a reír.

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero había humor en su expresión. —Al menos sé que Sirius no ha perdido afición a su broma favorita.

James se marchó ya tarde del piso de Remus y Lily, y éste tuvo sospechas de que al menos en una pequeña porción su estancia se debía a su pelirroja amiga. Era obvio que entre ellos dos había saltado una chispa de atracción que sólo fue creciendo por la imperiosa necesidad de conectar y ser íntimos debido a la situación en la que todos ellos se encontraban empantanados hasta el cuello. Remus suponía que una vez que todo eso terminara ellos dos tomarían caminos distintos, o... Podrían intentar dar un paso juntos en la misma dirección, pero su futuro inmediato era todavía demasiado incierto para hacer conjeturas.

—Creo que estoy enamorada —suspiró Lily apenas estuvieron ellos dos a solas. O mejor dicho, ellos _tres_ , porque de pronto Lily recordó a Sirius y le advirtió—: Ni una palabra a James, Sirius.

—Ni una palabra —prometió Sirius—. Seré como una tumba.

—Ugh —expresó Remus su desagrado por aquella frase—. Qué terrible manera de decirlo.

—¿Y acaso hay otra mejor? No es momento para irse por las ramas con sensibilidades —dijo Lily, que estaba recogiendo de la mesa las distintas tazas que se había acumulado a lo largo del día, además del platón en el que había colocado un par de bísquets y la cuchara pegajosa de mermelada con la que los habían untado.

Luego de una tarde que se prolongó hasta la noche trazando un plan de acción en el que a la tarde siguiente buscarían a Regulus Black y lo confrontarían en búsqueda de información acerca del paradero de su hermano, ya fuera por las buenas o a las malas si tenían que llegar a eso, y la enormidad de su acción los había orillado a buscar consuelo en el dulce.

Remus se unió a Lily en la cocina lavando los trastes sucios mientras ella los secaba y Sirius les hacía silenciosa compañía.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —Preguntó Remus a nadie en particular, sólo expresando sus preocupaciones en voz alta, pero algo en su tono alertó a Lily, que dejó la taza y el trapo para secar, y lo abrazó.

—¿Honestamente? No lo sé, Remus... Si la mitad de lo que James nos ha contado de los Black es cierto, sin ánimo de ofender, Sirius, pero... Todo esto puede llegar a ser peligroso.

—También, si la mitad de lo que nos contó de Regulus es verdad, entonces puede que tengamos todavía una oportunidad. Son hermanos, eran cercanos. Algo tiene que quedar de eso... ¿No? Tenemos esperanza, por pequeña que sea.

Lily apretó los labios. —No soy yo a quien deberías hacerle esa pregunta. Recuerda a Tuney...

Remus exhaló con pesadez, porque si quería pruebas de lo mal que podía fracturarse una relación cercana entre hermanos, tenía a Lily como el peor ejemplo. Ella y su hermana Petunia habían sido muy unidas hasta que Lily demostró tener mejor habilidades que ella para el colegio, y gracias a su inteligencia consiguió ganarse una beca en un prestigiado colegio. Eso bastó para que Tuney se distanciara y se convirtiera en Petunia, rompiendo así el lazo que las unía y del que hasta la fecha todavía no podían reponerse.

—Lo siento —murmuró Lily al separarse de Remus, y con discreción limpiarse las esquinas de los ojos—. Estoy segura que mañana tendremos mejor suerte que hoy con este asunto. En este caso no hablamos de celos estúpidos sino de un asunto de vida o muerte. Regulus no puede ser tan terrible... ¿Cierto?

Pero ni Remus tenía una respuesta, y en cambio Sirius...

Sirius cruzó el muro que dividía el pasillo de la habitación de Remus y se refugió ahí dentro sin mediar palabra alguna.

—Sirius...

—¿Sí, Moony?

—¿Recuerdas a Regulus? —Una pausa—. Algo. Lo que sea de él.

—Es mi hermano menor. Eso... suena correcto —dijo Sirius, tendido de costado en la estrecha cama de Remus, una copia perfecta de espejo de su posición.

—Pero... ¿No hay algo más que recuerdes de él? Cualquier dato que me haga más fácil acercarme a él mañana.

—No —fue la rotunda respuesta de Sirius, que entrecerró los ojos—. Ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro. Sólo su nombre.

—Antes... —Remus se humedeció los labios—. Lo llamaste Reggie...

Las líneas de expresión en el rostro de Sirius se suavizaron hasta casi desaparecer. —Reggie...

—¿Te suena de algo entonces?

—Sí. No. Es confuso. Es _correcto_ , aquí —murmuró Sirius al tocarse el sitio donde debería estar latiendo su corazón y en su lugar sólo había brumas—. Él es mi hermano menor, y siempre tuvo miedo de demostrar su valentía, pero quizá... Quizá ahora...

El sueño pareció apoderarse de Sirius, y en pánico buscó Remus su mano hasta sentir el tacto de sus dedos. No tan tibios, no tan firmes como los recordaba, pero estaban ahí, y eran la prueba de que en algún lugar el verdadero Sirius Orion Black seguía con vida.

A esa esperanza se aferraba Remus, que no tardó mucho en seguirle y también quedarse dormido.

El cansancio acumulado por fin hizo mella en él.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pista importante: Cuándo y cómo desaparece el fantasma de Sirius.  
> Y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Regulus porque me encanta esa relación Black. ¿Qué apuestan, que sea aliado o enemigo?


	4. 4.- Reggie.

**4.- Reggie.**

Mientras cruzaba el campus en dirección a la facultad de Economía, Remus pensó no por primera vez en ese día que el mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que le daba crédito. Al menos su universidad, que resultó ser la misma a la que Sirius, y por ende, su hermano menor Regulus asistían. Suponía él que era lógico considerando que la cafetería donde había conocido a Sirius no estaba demasiado lejos de las instalaciones, pero igual. Con ayuda de James se había hecho Remus una idea del horario de clases de Regulus, y tenía toda la intención de estar presente en la confrontación que ellos dos tendrían respecto al paradero de Sirius.

De hecho, Remus llegó justo a tiempo a la mesa al aire libre en la que James había citado a Regulus apenas unas horas atrás y que éste accedió atender sólo porque le amenazó con romperle un par de dedos si no lo hacía, y al instante reconoció a quien indudablemente tenía que ser Regulus.

Idéntico a Sirius en un 90% de su apariencia, Regulus tenía sus mismo cabello negro (aunque mucho más corto), ojos grises (aunque los párpados más gruesos), la nariz recta (también más afilada), los labios llenos (que no sonreían, sino que permanecían en un mohín) y su misma apostura al sostener un café y mantener la espalda recta como si tuviera una barra de metal bajo la camisa.

Remus supuso además que aparte de tener la misma complexión seguro sus estaturas serían similares, y por un segundo dudó de que su parentesco fuera a secas hermanos cuando bien podrían pasar por gemelos fraternos sin conflicto alguno.

Cinco minutos antes de su cita, Remus no se midió con precauciones bobas como esperar a James cuando cada minuto de la no-existencia de Sirius podía ser el último, y con paso firme se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Regulus y se presentó.

—Hola, Regulus. ¿Podría hablar unos minutos contigo?

Regulus permaneció imperturbable salvo por una ligera elevación de una de sus cejas. —Si es respecto al club de Sociopolítica aplicada a la economía actual, no estoy interesado.

—No, es respecto a Sirius —dijo Remus, y el ángulo de la ceja se pronunció aún más—. No tardaré nada.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Remus se sentó frente a él.

Regulus lo examinó con la misma atención que una persona podría tener por un insecto particularmente vistoso: Había trazas de rechazo, también de interés, y por supuesto, también el deseo de alejarlo con un certero golpe de su zapato.

—Y bien... —Le incitó a hablar, un brazo cruzado por su centro y ciñéndolo con fuerza, el otro sobre la mesa y sus dedos tamborileando con desesperación—. ¿De _qué_ exactamente quieres hablar?

Remus se humedeció los labios y fue a por todo. —Sé de... una parte del paradero de Sirius.

—¿Una parte? —Enfatizó Regulus, que no parecía demasiado preocupado por aclarar si el paradero de su hermano era o no desconocido por él.

—Está... Él... Sirius está en mi piso —dijo Remus, que optó por la política de honestidad cero. Al menos revelando sólo lo necesario y omitiendo el resto de momento.

—¿Así que es ahí donde se esconde de nuestros padres?

—No exactamente.

—Ok.

—Es complicado de explicar.

—Sé de las... preferencias de mi hermano. No creo entonces que sea tan complicado de explicar por qué se queda contigo y no con alguien más.

—No, es decir —se apresuró Remus a aclarar—. Es más que sólo eso. Mira, iré directo al grano... Sospecho que tú no has tenido contacto alguno con Sirius en las últimas semanas. Yo tampoco. Apenas volví a saber de él anteayer, y.... Francamente Sirius no es el mismo. No es la persona que yo conocí hace un par de semanas. De hecho, es apenas una persona en el sentido estricto de la definición...

—Veo que han avanzado a pasos agigantados en su relación —dijo Regulus con un tono monótono, y Remus tuvo que resistir la tentación de darse en el rostro con la mano.

—¿Puedo ser completamente honesto contigo?

Regulus permaneció callado, pero sus ojos contaron una historia diferente. El interés estaba claro en sus pupilas dilatadas, así que Remus prosiguió.

—Es imposible decirlo. Tendrías que verlo por ti mismo.

—¿Qué, a Sirius?

—Por favor —pidió Remus, que si no conseguía de Regulus la promesa de ir con él a su piso, tomaría muy en serio la oferta que había hecho James de simplemente doblegarlo y a rastras llevarlo contra su voluntad aunque gritara ‘auxilio’ y ‘secuestro’ a todo pulmón—. Estoy seguro que él se alegraría de verte.

Regulus soltó un bufido, y un mechón de su negro cabello salió volando al aire. —Eso lo dudo. Sirius y yo hemos tenido nuestros altos y bajos, y alegría no es la emoción con la que yo definiría ese encuentro.

—Pero... —Remus se devanó al cerebro en búsqueda de cualquier elemento que pudiera sumarse a su argumento, y sólo consiguió una palabra—. Reggie.

Con un respingo, la espalda de Regulus se tensó al punto de parecer lista para reventarse igual que una cuerda demasiado estirada.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —Preguntó en voz baja, contenida; también con trazas de una emoción cruda que le hizo detener el tamborileo de sus dedos y apretar la mano en un fuerte puño. Con toda certeza, tendría la marca de sus uñas en la palma.

—Yo no. Pero Sirius te ha llamado Reggie porque... es lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto?

—Son sus palabras, no las mías.

—Ya, pero no lo ha hecho en años, y... Es una locura.

—¿Podrías sólo venir y, no sé, hablar con él? Creo que ambos podrían beneficiarse de ese encuentro porque-...

—¡Regulus! —Se acercó James a pasos agigantados por el patio escolar y la cabeza de éste se giró con brusquedad en su dirección—. Tienes que venir conmigo en este instante.

—¿James?

—¡James!

La diferencia de reacción entre Regulus y Remus habló por sí sola, pues mientras que para el primero era sorprendente la manera en que James estaba decidido a utilizar la fuerza física para obligarlo a ir con él, en cambio el segundo estaba listo para matarlo por interrumpir su conversación y arruinarlo todo con su excesivo ímpetu.

—Vamos, no lo posterguemos más —dijo James, que tomando a Regulus por el brazo, lo alzó de su asiento como si su peso no significara nada—. Lily llamó, y Sirius...

—¿Qué con Sirius? —Preguntó Regulus con mal humor, en tanto que Remus contuvo el aliento.

James suspiró. —Es mejor si nos marchamos ya. Tengo mi coche estacionado a la vuelta de la esquina y-...

—Yo no dije que iría con ustedes.

—¡Tienes qué! ¡Porque se nos están acabando las ideas! ¡Y esto es un asunto de vida o muerte!

Regulus se soltó del brazo de James y alzó el mentón con altivez. —Exageras. Vida o muerte, pfff.

Con la mandíbula rígida, apenas capaz de formar las palabras, Remus lo sacó de su engaño.

—Sirius te necesita hoy más que nunca —dijo con dolor patente en cada sílaba, y Regulus lo examinó un par de segundos con esos mismos ojos grises de Sirius y después tomó su decisión.

—Ok. Iré, pero más vale que esto no sea una broma de mal gusto o... —La amenaza quedó a medias por falta de repercusiones, y fue mejor así.

La verdad de sus circunstancias iba a terminar por ganar.

—Nada en la escuela de medicina me ha preparado para esto —fueron las primeras palabras de Lily al recibirlos en la puerta del departamento que compartía con Remus, y con un movimiento de la cabeza, señaló el dormitorio de éste—. Sirius está ahí dentro. ¿Éste es...?

—Regulus, sí —pasó Remus por su lado, fallando como anfitrión al presentarlos como era debido y en su lugar casi corriendo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, que consiguió abrir sin ningún problema.

En cama, con la bufanda enroscada alrededor de su cuello, se encontraba Sirius.

Una porción de él.

Pues de rodillas para abajo no tenía más piernas, y el resto de su aspecto no era mejor. Casi transparente, resultó un milagro cuando Remus consiguió entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos y con un susurro le imploró que no se fuera. No todavía si era posible.

—¿Pero qué carajos-...? —Dijo la voz de Regulus a espaldas de Remus, y éste ni siquiera se dignó a mirar en su dirección, más concentrado en Sirius y la urgencia que sentía por obligarle a quedarse con él—. Tiene que ser una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto porque-...

—Cállate de una vez, Regulus —dijo James con irritación, poniendo fin al acto semihistérico al que Regulus se estaba entregando—. ¿Es que no tienes ojos? ¿Te parece en verdad que esto sea una broma?

Regulus alzó tan alto el mentón que era un milagro que sus ojos no estuvieran clavados en el techo.

—Seguramente no esperarás que crea que... _eso_ es mi hermano.

—A menos que estés dispuesto a confirmar su paradero, _eso_ es todo lo que tenemos de Sirius para probar que sigue con vida. O no —finalizó James con un humor lúgubre. Luego dio un paso al frente, e hizo crujir sus nudillos—. Por descontado que tú debes de saber algo de él que nosotros no.

Regulus se cruzó de brazos. —Madre mencionó que Sirius por fin decidió asumir su papel como heredero Black y que volvió a casa pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. Madre y Padre fueron generosos como para pagar su tratamiento en un exclusivo sitio al sur de Francia. Seguro ahí podrán curar su... problema.

Escuchando a medias, Remus pensó por un instante que quizá Sirius sufría abuso de una sustancia del que él no estaba enterado, pero la respuesta acalorada de James desmintió esa teoría.

—¡Sirius es gay, no está enfermo!

—¡Es la misma cosa para nuestros padres! —Replicó Regulus, perdiendo su compostura y con las orejas de un intenso color escarlata—. ¡Siempre ha sido así! Y lo único que ha hecho Sirius en los últimos años ha sido fastidiarlos con toda clase de novios y falsos escándalos. Es... Él se lo buscó.

—¡¿’Él se lo buscó’?! —Repitió James sus palabras con un tono de ira e incredulidad—. ¡¿Es eso lo que piensas en verdad?! —James señaló la cama, donde Sirius era apenas una porción visible y su materia desaparecía excepto en las manos que Remus todavía era capaz de sujetar—. ¡Porque puedes verlo por ti mismo! Sirius está en esa cama y a la vez no está. ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿En verdad merecía lo que sea que le ocurrió para acabar así? ¡¿Estás feliz con eso, Regulus?!

Regulus pareció recibir las palabras de James igual que si éstas fueran bofetadas, y con cada una sus mejillas adquirieron un color cada vez más intenso de escarlata. Por último, Regulus apretó los labios, y respirando agitadamente, expresó su verdadero sentir.

—No.

Desde el marco de la puerta, de pronto saliendo del trance en el que aquella pelea la había distraído, Lily entró veloz al dormitorio de Remus y se colocó a un lado de su cama, examinando a Sirius... O lo que quedaba de él.

—¿Cuál es su temperatura? —Preguntó Lily a Remus, y éste apretó con más fuerza sus manos.

—Está tibio, pero Lily...

No había manera de explicarlo. La vida de Remus se escurría literalmente entre sus dedos, y a éste no le había quedado más opción que entrelazar sus manos y permitirle a Sirius la opción de existir por medio de él. No fue una decisión consciente, tampoco planeada, mucho menos esperada, pero igual que Sirius antes, Remus _sabía_ , tenía la sensación de estar en lo _correcto_ , al afirmar que mientras sus manos no soltaran las de Sirius, compartirían un mismo aliento, un mismo latido, una misma fuerza vital que lo mantendría anclado a la tierra y vivo dentro de sus posibilidades.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo —dijo Remus, que sentía las yemas de los dedos heladas y la sensación iba subiendo por sus nudillos—. Sirius no podrá resistir por más tiempo.

—Esto es una soberana estupidez —dijo Regulus, que amagó pasar a un lado de James y éste golpeó el muro y puso una barrera para impedírselo.

—No irás a ninguna parte, Regulus. No eres tan inocente como aparentas ser.

—Haz a un lado, Potter.

—Oblígame. Porque ambos sabemos quién ganaría.

Alto y ancho de espaldas, James tenía ventaja sobre Regulus porque éste sólo se le comparaba en altura, pero por su apostura y expresión determinada, era más que obvio que Regulus Black no era del tipo que se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente con amenazas.

—Si a eso tenemos que llegar-...

—¡Basta ya, par de idiotas! —Puso Lily un alto a su pelea—. ¿Es que no pueden los dos anteponer a Sirius frente a su egoísmo? James, golpear a Regulus no ayudará en nada, y Regulus... Sirius es tu único hermano. Yo también tengo una hermana mayor con la que tengo una relación difícil, no nos hemos hablado en más de un año, pero si ella viniera pidiendo por mi ayuda, no dudaría en dársela... ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

Regulus apretó las manos en sendos puños a su costado. —No... lo sé.

—Típico de un Black —rezongó James, bajando el brazo—. Siempre listo para huir.

—Sirius también es Black, le pese o no, y él también huyó de casa cuando la situación se volvió en su contra.

—¡Porque vivir bajo ese techo era morir! ¡No tenía otra opción!

—James —lo llamó Remus con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas—. Déjalo ir.

—¡Pero-...!

—No _quiere_ , o no _puede_ ser de ayuda, y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Él ya no es más el Reggie de Sirius.

—Yo-... —Se giró Regulus en redondo, pero James tomó la orden de Remus en sentido literal, y halándolo por el brazo lo obligó a salir de la habitación, a juzgar por los ruidos que reverberaron en el piso, también del edificio.

—¿Ha sido eso sabio? —Preguntó Lily, a solas con Remus, y éste encogió un hombro.

—Ni idea. Hice lo que se sentía correcto. Puede que dé mejores resultados.

—Mmm...

Porque podía que sí, y podía que no...

Tras la visita de Regulus, Sirius consiguió estabilizarse y poco a poco recuperar color y consistencia. Sus pies no aparecieron, pero en algún punto de la tarde se sintió Remus confiado de soltar sus manos e ir al sanitario, y al volver apresurado descubrió a James sentado cerca de la cabecera de la cama y mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó con alarma, y James denegó la cabeza.

—No, sólo quería estar con él. Lo extrañaba, y ahora que no tengo claro cuándo podría ser la última vez que él y yo... —La voz de James se quebró, y éste se talló por ojos moviéndose las gafas—. Lo siento. Intento no ponerme pesimista, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ahora que el tiempo es dinero, descubro realmente que ninguna clase de dinero puede comprarnos un segundo más a su lado. Es una mierda.

—Seh...

—Te ves cansado, Remus. ¿Por qué no comes algo? Yo me quedaré con Sirius. Es lo menos que puedo hacer desde que decidió tomar tu cama como residencia permanente.

—¿No te importa?

—No. Hay cosas de las que quiero hablar con él, e incluso si no es capaz de recordarme o lo que sea, no quiero desperdiciar ni un instante a su lado.

Remus se acercó a James y le dio un apretón en el hombro. —Definitivamente, Sirius merecía un hermano como tú y no Regulus.

—No lo juzgues —pidió James en voz baja—. Sirius tenía el carácter y la fuerza mental necesaria para romper con su familia. Regulus no tuvo esa misma suerte al nacer. Fue víctima de su propio apellido.

—No sé si podría creer en la suerte ahora mismo —murmuró Remus, que creía haber acabado con sus reservas y sólo depender de los restos.

—¿Pero nos queda de otra?

Y la respuesta inconclusa, pendió en el aire entre ellos dos.

Por tercera mañana consecutiva despertó Remus y se encontró a Sirius en su habitación, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez era apenas nítido. Si acaso una sombra de su sombra anterior, e incluso como primer pensamiento de la mañana no pudo evitar Remus preguntarse si se acercaban a un desenlace fatalista.

—Está lloviendo —dijo Sirius—. Puedo verlo...

Remus escuchó la lluvia, pero a diferencia de Sirius, no pudo verla. Su habitación no tenía ventanas.

—¿ _Puedes_ verla? —Pidió Remus una clarificación, y Sirius permaneció con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un tanto intrigado por el comentario, Remus volvió a insistir. —¿Dónde puedes ver la lluvia, Sirius?

—Es... en casa. Las cortinas siguen siendo rojas... Madre las detestaba, pero nunca las hizo cambiar...

Remus abrió grandes los ojos, y de pronto el sueño del que todavía tenía trazas se evaporó por completo. Haciendo a un lado las mantas, Remus salió de su habitación para encontrar a James y a Lily acurrucados en el sofá y frente a dos tazas de té que seguramente rellenaron a lo largo de la noche antes de caer dormidos. Remus se ahorró la sorpresa de saber que a pesar de conocerse tan poco tiempo habían hecho clic gracias a la peculiar situación en la que se habían envueltos, y sin mediar en delicadezas, tomó a James del brazo y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

—James, despierta —le dijo con impaciencia—. Por favor, abre los ojos.

—Mmm... —James abrió un ojo que tenía irritado por la falta de sueño—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Poco después de las seis, pero... James, está lloviendo.

—Mmm...

—Y Sirius puede verlo, desde su ventana.

—Ok.

—No te duermas, James —volvió Remus a tirar de él, y éste luchó por mantener sus dos ojos abiertos—. Sirius estaba conmigo cuando me lo dijo, y en mi habitación no hay ventanas. Pero él dice que _ve_ llover, y que hay cortinas rojas. Dice que está en casa y...

—Grimmauld Place —dijo James de pronto, su expresión pasando de adormilada a alerta en una fracción de segundo—. Sirius mencionó alguna vez que cambió las cortinas de su dormitorio de verde a rojo para fastidiar a sus padres después de que lo asignaron a Gryffindor en lugar de a Slytherin.

—¿Uh?

—Eran las casas del colegio. Había otras dos más, pero eso da igual. Lo importante es que Sirius desafió a su familia al ser un alumno de Gryffindor, y nunca se lo perdonaron.

—Si ese detalle confirma que Sirius se encuentra en ese lugar, en Grimmauld Place...

James se incorporó a medias en el sofá, despertando a Lily en el proceso. —Si es el caso... Estamos jodidos.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Lily, que había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos y quería estar al tanto de las últimas novedades.

—Creemos haber dado con el paradero de Sirius —dijo Remus tras unos segundos de hesitación—, pero...

—Si se encuentra en el lugar que sospechamos, será imposible llegar a él —completó James la oración.

Que si querían tomar manos en el asunto, más les valía prepararse para una misión suicida.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, la lluvia y las cortinas rojas que Sirius sí puede ver... Y aquí es donde el fic pasa de misterio a acción, porque pueden apostar que va a haber un rescate.   
> Graxie por leer~!


	5. 5.- Ya casi llegamos...

**5.- Ya casi llegamos...**

Sirius no fue capaz de dar más información de su paradero actual, así que a Remus, Lily y James no les quedó de otra que alistarse para ir a la escuela y en el ínterin preparar posibles planes para cerciorarse de una vez por todas que las palabras de Sirius tuvieran la clave para encontrarlo.

Durante su descanso matutino entre clases, Remus consideró la posibilidad de preguntarle a James por el número de Regulus e implorar por su ayuda, pero una corazonada lo disuadió. Si ver a Sirius fuera de su carne y hueso no había ablandado el corazón de Regulus, ¿cómo esperaba obtener resultados a través de un auricular? En su lugar, Remus empacó sus pertenencias temprano y se volvió a dirigir a aquel otro lado de la universidad donde menos de veinticuatro horas antes había conocido al hermano de Sirius.

A diferencia de la tarde anterior en que al menos Regulus esperaba por James, esta vez a Remus le costó más dar con Regulus, y fue necesario que preguntara entre los alumnos por si alguien lo conocía antes de dar con la persona indicada que le señaló su paradero en uno de los cubículos privados de la biblioteca de Economía.

Sin un argumento fabricado de antemano, Remus revisó la agenda de reservaciones hasta dar con Regulus en el cubículo dieciocho, y sin más dilación se lanzó a su búsqueda.

Remus encontró a Regulus a mitad de una sesión de estudio con otros compañeros, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a la ventana y darle unos golpecitos hasta atrapar su atención.

Regulus salió y gruñó que “más le valía tener una buena razón para molestarlo o enfrentaría consecuencias” (sus palabras textuales) pero Remus no le hizo caso. En su lugar demostró su lado dominante, el que raras veces permitía salir a la superficie, y clavando sus ojos en los de Regulus, lo hizo conocedor de la verdad.

—Sirius se encuentra en Grimmauld Place. En una habitación con cortinas rojas, que según James no puede ser otro más que su dormitorio.

La indignación que Regulus había demostrado antes por tener que lidiar con Remus una segunda vez de pronto perdió intensidad, pero consiguió reponerse en tiempo récord.

—No sé qué esperan que haga con esa información.

—Que busques a Sirius. ¿Tan difícil es para ti cerciorarte de que se encuentra bien? Es tu hermano. Si el fantasma de Sirius ha tomado posesión de mi piso es por algo que ocurre dentro de esa casa, y tú vives ahí. Eres el único que puede comprobarlo.

—Es una soberana locura.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —dijo Remus, que le dio unos golpecitos con su dedo índice a Regulus en el esternón—, pero si tienes aunque sea una pizca de humanidad irás a esa habitación y te cerciorarás por ti mismo de cuál es la respuesta correcta.

Regulus no contestó nada, y al menos de momento, Remus sintió que su labor estaba completa.

Después se dio media vuelta, y pasó por alto el temblor en el labio inferior de Regulus, que por su cuenta no iba a obtener una respuesta del paradero de Sirius, sino una confirmación.

Tras sus clases del día, Remus, Lily y James volvieron a reunirse en su piso para trazar el más descabellado plan que les permitiera acceder a Grimmauld Place, pero al cabo de cuatro horas, diez tazas de té, una bolsa completa de bollos rellenos con queso crema, un break para cigarrillos y en un fatídico momento sopesar la posibilidad de rendirse de una vez por todas, no habían avanzado nada.

Lily sugirió presentarse como una amiga de Regulus que había venido por un libro, pero James desechó esa idea porque nadie que no fuera un Black había pasado más allá de las escaleras.

Remus propuso hacerse pasar por un empleado de la compañía eléctrica que pasaría a revisar el cableado, pero James le aseguró que incluso aunque se tratara del primer ministro, los Black no dejarían entrar a nadie sin una orden judicial.

El propio James hizo aportes al plantear un pequeño incendio que provocara caos, o tarde en la noche trepar el muro, romper una ventana e introducirse en la casa, pero Lily y Remus le pusieron un alto a sus ideas al señalar lo peligroso (e ilegal) de todo ese asunto, y que en caso de salir mal (que era lo más probable) le haría enfrentar cargos.

—Lo único que nos queda es acudir a la policía —dijo Remus con pesar—, pero a ellos no podemos convencerlos de hablar con el fantasma de Sirius y a partir de ahí obtener una orden de registro.

—O sea que estamos básicamente en el mismo lugar donde comenzamos pero con tres veces más frustración, ya veo —gruñó James, que echó la cabeza atrás en el respaldo de su silla y entrelazó las manos en su regazo—. Vaya mierda...

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo Lily, que tenía los ojos húmedos, y a pesar de ser la única en la habitación que nunca había interactuado con Sirius, ya había hecho de aquel asunto algo personal.

—No debemos esperar milagros —dijo Remus, pero con un incipiente dolor de cabeza a la altura de las sienes, habría aceptado gustoso uno con los brazos abiertos.

Y técnicamente no fue uno.

Al menos no en el sentido clásico de la palabra.

No un ‘milagro’ con el coro celestial de ángeles o una luz dorada que guiaba sus pasos, sino más bien Regulus frente a su puerta, mojado por la lluvia y un brillo febril en sus ojos.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí, Regulus? —Preguntó James cuando Remus lo dejó pasar, pero éste se iba apretando las manos y ya había elegido un bando.

—Él... Tenían razón... Sirius...

—Reggie —lo llamó el fantasma de Sirius, que traslucido y desde su propia silla, apenas si parecía una fotografía expuesta al sol.

—Voy a ayudarlos —dijo Regulus con un nudo en la garganta y sin apartar los ojos de Sirius—, pero tendrán que hacerlo a mi manera.

Y después les explicó su plan.

No más de dos horas después estaban Remus, Lily y Regulus frente a la imponente casa que era Grimmauld Place y listos para entrar en acción. James era el único que no podía pasar porque los Black ya conocían su rostro y desaprobaban su presencia en la residencia, así que estaba tras el volante de su automóvil y a la vuelta de la esquina, listo para recibir su señal y estacionarse directo frente a la puerta.

—Recuerden, nada de sonrisas ni hablar —les ordenó Regulus no por primera vez desde que trazaran su plan de rescate—. ¿Recuerdan sus nombres clave?

—Bartemius Crouch —dijo Remus, que había investigado la identidad que suplantaba y resultó ser el hijo de un miembro del parlamento y vinculado a grupos de extrema derecha.

—Fleur Delacour —dijo a su vez Lily, que por personaje tenía a una _socialité_ en Francia y por la cual los Black se sentirían inclinados debido a sus orígenes franceses. Era una lástima que los conocimientos de Lily en ese idioma fueran desastrosos, pero Regulus le tranquilizó al respecto instándola a mantener expresión indiferente y silencio lo más posible.

—Son las ocho —dijo Regulus, tras consultar su reloj—. Padre llega a las ocho treinta, y es la misma hora en que Madre terminará en el salón con su club de lectura. Es todo el tiempo que tenemos para sacar a Sirius.

Remus miró la fachada, en específico a las ventanas del tercer piso, en donde Sirius se encontraba.

El relato de Regulus al respecto incluía volver temprano a casa, y tras utilizar la llave que nadie en esa casa sabía que tenía (incluido Sirius) de la habitación de su hermano, entró a la recámara y se topó a éste recostado en la cama y sumido en la inconsciencia. Regulus había tomado fotografías de los diversos medicamentos que adornaban una mesa cercana, así como la vía que Sirius tenía al brazo y que no era la única marca que tenía ahí, y al mostrárselas a James y luego a Lily había corroborado sus sospechas iniciales: Potentes somníferos, suficientes en cantidad como para matar a varios elefantes, y sin embargo...

El por qué a Sirius le dosificaban en cantidades mínimas y lo mantenían con vida salió a la luz cuando el fiel sirviente Kreacher sorprendió a Regulus en la habitación de Sirius y con el dedo índice presionado contra los labios le pidió salir y se lo contó todo en la cocina.

—El amo Alphard Black ha puesto al joven Sirius como su único heredero —explicó Kreacher, que después entró en detalles de cómo la fortuna Black sólo pasaba hacia los varones de la familia. De momento le pertenecía a Alphard, que se mantenía alejado y poco quería tener que ver con su familia, pero su elección de heredero ponía en riesgo la fortuna a la que Orion y Walburga tenían acceso a manos llenas. Muriendo Alphard, Sirius pasaría a ser el propietario de todo y podría dejarlos en la calle, y por supuesto que no iban a permitir que algo así les ocurriera.

Kreacher entonces le habló de su plan para deshacerse de Sirius y después forzar a Alphard a elegir a Regulus como su único sucesor disponible. Lo que seguiría después, Regulus no quería ni imaginarlo.

Remus apenas si podía creer el nivel de maldad que movía a esa familia, al grado de secuestrar a su propio hijo, fingir su partida a rumbo desconocido, y al cabo de un tiempo deshacerse de él por medio de drogas y proclamar que su ausencia era una prueba irrefutable de su muerte. Era asesinato puro y llano, y Remus se sentía capaz de cometer unos cuantos por su cuenta para vengar a Sirius.

—En marcha —dijo Regulus, que abrió la puerta principal y les instó a pasar primero.

—Bienvenido, amo Regulus —lo saludó Kreacher, que estaba al tanto de su plan y participa por la devoción que sentía ante éste y no por su familia.

Por su propia seguridad, Kreacher serviría de distracción y no intervendría en su plan de rescate, pero más allá de eso estaban solos y por su cuenta.

—¿Está Madre, Kreacher?

—En el salón, amo.

—Muy bien, subiré con mis amigos —dijo Regulus en voz suficientemente alta como para que cualquier otro de los sirvientes pudiera escuchar—. No quiero que nos interrumpan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, amo.

—En marcha —masculló Regulus, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza las escaleras empinadas que no parecían tener fin.

Remus y Lily se mantuvieron serenos durante el ascenso, espaldas rectas y movimientos seguros, pero la nuca les picaba de nervios, y la siempre presente sensación de ser observados...

Al primer tramo de escaleras siguió otro, y luego otro, hasta llegar a la tercera planta, que se encontraba más silenciosa que el resto de la casa y producía una atmósfera de imperturbabilidad, que una vez rota, desataría el mismísimo infierno en ese pasillo.

—Mi habitación —señaló Regulus al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Luego hizo lo mismo en dirección opuesta, al menos unos quince metros de separación—. La habitación de Sirius.

Lily buscó la mano de Remus y le dio un apretón, pues como ella le había explicado en el camino, podía ser que la apariencia de Sirius le espantara. Después de casi un mes de ausencia, era fácil de suponer que tenía todas esas semanas en cama y sobreviviendo a duras penas. Por lo que Regulus les había mostrado en fotografías, mantenían a Sirius vivo a base de glucosa y la ocasional bolsa de nutrición parenteral, pero a juzgar por los contenidos en la papelera, era apenas un consuelo para no dejarlo morir de hambre en su inconsciencia.

Remus estaba y a la vez no preparado para cualquier cuadro que se le presentara, se había obligado a pensar en ello para tener entereza suficiente y no paralizarse mientras llevaban a cabo sus maniobras de rescate, y su prioridad en esos momentos era sacar a Sirius vivo de aquella casa del horror, pero ni la más firme de sus convicciones pudo evitar que el estómago se le revolviera cuando Regulus abrió la puerta y el aroma a enfermedad le invadió.

La habitación de Sirius conservaba a simple vista sombras de la que pudo ser su personalidad. Había pósters de motocicletas en las paredes, un escritorio repleto de libros, equipo para jugar rugby encima de una silla. También cortinas rojas, que por un resquicio de la ventana ondeaban al viento. Todo eso absorbió Remus en un instante, y con la misma rapidez salió de su trance para ponerse manos a la obra.

—No me arriesgaría a retirarle el suero en estas condiciones —dijo Lily, que metió tantos medicamentos como pudo en su bolso y se apresuró a dar órdenes—. Regulus, retira las mantas; Remus, prepárate.

Con el mínimo de su equipo médico a disposición, Lily le tomó los signos vitales a Sirius y le hizo un reconocimiento rápido. Entre dientes murmuró sus resultados.

—Pulso débil pero estable... Respiración superficial... Labios y uñas de color azulado... Es un milagro que esté vivo en esta condición sostenida...

—Pero todavía no es demasiado tarde, ¿correcto? —Preguntó Regulus, el rostro contraído, por primera vez mostrando lo que había bajo su máscara de indiferencia.

—No sabría decirlo —masculló Lily—. Lo primero es sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo al hospital. Llama a James y dile que vamos en camino —ordenó Lily a Remus, y mientras él le enviaba a James la señal convenida, Regulus y Lily se encargaron de sentar a Sirius en la cama y con cuidado maniobrarlo hasta quedar con los pies en el piso.

Sirius era una sombra de su viejo ser. Apenas un cascajo vacío. La luz en sus ojos entreabiertos apenas si se reflejaba, y Remus pensó por un segundo que no era ninguna sorpresa que su alma (al menos una porción de ella) hubiera escapado de ese cuerpo en búsqueda de algo mejor.

—¿Él realmente está...? —Preguntó Regulus.

—No puede oírnos. Ni tampoco ayudar. A partir de este punto seremos nosotros quienes tengamos que cargar con él y salir de aquí.

—Yo me encargo —se ofreció Remus. Él era el más alto del grupo, y también el más fuerte.

Inclinándose frente a Sirius, Remus se lo echó al hombro y después con ayuda de Lily y Regulus se lo acomodó de tal manera que tenía lo tenía sujeto por un brazo, una pierna y su peso no era un problema. En silencio, envió una plegaria de agradecimiento al curso de primeros auxilios al que había acudido años atrás y una promesa de enviar un donativo mayor si conseguían salir de esa.

Con Regulus cargando el suero detrás de él y Lily abriendo paso por el camino, consiguieron llegar hasta el primer piso sin problemas antes de que Regulus y Lily intercambiaran posiciones para después dirigirse a la planta baja.

El tiempo se les había escapado entre los dedos, y casi era hora para conseguir la victoria, o fallar estrepitosamente.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Regulus cuando la puerta principal de abrió y una copia bastante decente de él y Sirius apareció en el dintel.

A Remus le resultó imposible ascender más peldaños. El peso de Sirius no era un obstáculo para moverse, pero se vendría abajo si intentaba subir con él, así que Lily le colgó del cuello de su camiseta el suero y bajó con Regulus para crear una distracción.

Protegiéndose tras un paragüero particularmente feo que asemejaba un enorme pie que sólo podía imaginar como parte de una criatura mítica como un troll, Remus se mantuvo callado mientras Regulus presentaba a Lily como la señorita Delacour y ella hacía una imitación de acento francés que en cualquier otro momento lo haría reír, pero que entonces sólo le produjo miedo por si los descubrían.

Orion Black no dio muestras de hacerlo, y tras intercambiar frases de cortesía, preguntó por Walburga.

—Madre está en el salón con su grupo de lectura.

—La ama y sus invitadas han terminado su reunión —informó Kreacher, tan imperturbable como siempre.

—Oh, ahí vienen —dijo Orion, y la entrada se congestionó con la familia Black y media docena de mujeres que cargaban consigo libros en impecable condición y una cierta fragancia de alcohol a su alrededor.

A duras penas por el peso de Sirius, Remus consiguió subir dos peldaños y refugiarse en el rellano. De momento, la idea de bajar y salir por la puerta principal era impensable.

Abajo, el club de lectura de Walburga Black se despedía, pero varias de las mujeres pidieron primero pasar por el tocador, y las que las esperaban se quedaron cotilleando de todo y nada. La voz de Orion no se escuchó más, así como tampoco la de Kreacher, pero si la de Walburga, Regulus y ‘la señorita Fleur’, que respondía preguntas de su familia como si realmente perteneciera a los Delacour.

A punto de venirse abajo con la enormidad de lo que hacían, Remus casi saltó fuera de su piel y soltó un alarido cuando unos toquecitos en su hombro le obligaron a prestar atención a Kreacher, que le hizo una leve indicación de seguirlo.

Fue así como tras varias vueltas, tramos de escaleras y puertas secretas, Remus llegó a un estrecho pasillo al costado de la casa.

—Es la vieja salida de sirvientes. Está fuera de servicio pero todavía funciona —dijo Kreacher como su mismo servilismo de siempre—. Siga recto y saldrá directo a la calle principal.

Con dificultad porque Remus se vio obligado a cargar a Sirius sobre su espalda en lugar de sus hombros para así poder pasar en el estrecho pasaje, cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a la calle, poco le faltó para soltarse llorando al conseguirlo.

—Estamos afuera, Sirius —dijo Remus con la voz sobrecogida de emoción, pero no se permitió ni un segundo perdido a sabiendas de que contaban, así que buscó rápido con la mirada el automóvil de James y lo encontró a escasos veinte metros.

James también lo vio a él y condujo lo más cerca posible. Luego abrió la portezuela de su lado y salió, corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, y luego a ver que acudía solo—. ¿Y Lily? ¿Y Regulus?

—Lily le hizo un reconocimiento y de momento está bien, pero tendremos que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes —dijo Remus, que con James maniobraron a Sirius al asiento trasero del automóvil y colgaron el suero en la parte trasera del asiento del copiloto—. Lily y Regulus se quedaron atrás sirviendo de distracción. Fue el sirviente, Kreacher, el que me dijo cómo salir de la casa por el pasillo de la servidumbre.

—¿Kreacher? —James silbó de admiración—. Ese hombre siempre odió a Sirius, era quien lo delataba siempre con sus padres, pero tenía a Regulus como su amo favorito. Supongo que al final imperó el sentido común.

Tras acomodar a Sirius en posición fetal porque de otra manera no conseguirían cerrar las puertas del automóvil, James y Remus se dispusieron a marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

—No mires atrás —indicó James una vez que estuvo tras el volante y encendió el automóvil—. Lily y Regulus se nos unirán pronto. No dejarán que los atrapen.

—Eso espero —dijo Remus, que al escuchar a Sirius quejarse en su estupor, buscó sus dedos con los suyos y les dio un apretón.

Pese a que la sensación que recordaba era siempre la de los dedos del Sirius que habitaba en su piso, no por ello el contacto fue diferente. Sólo más frío, inerte, y... Falto de vida.

Pero estaban en camino de solucionarlo, y tras incorporarse al caótico caos de Londres, James así lo confirmó:

—Aguanta, Padfoot. Ya casi llegamos...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y no estaba muerto, pero tampoco de parranda...


	6. 6.- Aquí en la mañana.

**6.- Aquí en la mañana.**

La entrada de Sirius por urgencias fue mucho más dramática de lo que Remus habría esperado cuando James se dirigió al mostrador y adoptó el papel de médico en ciernes al explicar breve pero concisamente la situación de su mejor amigo y pedir un ingreso. Remus estuvo presente cuando los camilleros se acercaron al automóvil de James y subieron a Sirius tras revisar sus signos vitales y declarar toda clase de condiciones para las cuales sus estudios en literatura nunca lo habían preparado.

—Mueva el automóvil —le indicó de pasada uno de los camilleros—. Está estorbando el camino de la ambulancia.

Ya que James estaba todavía poniendo al tanto al médico encargado del caso de Sirius, Remus aprovechó que las llaves estaban puestas en el contacto para mover el automóvil a un sitio más apropiado y después tener una pequeña crisis de su cosecha.

Con la frente apoyada en el volante, Remus fue presa de violentos temblores y el cansancio de haber cargado a Sirius desde un tercer piso y a través de varios tramos de escalera hasta conseguir sacarlo de la casa donde lo tenían secuestrado. Mientras los hechos ocurrían, la adrenalina se había encargado de proveerle con fuerza suficiente para eso y más. Remus no dudaba que de haber sido necesario habría corrido un buen tramo sin poder ser alcanzado si es que alguien en Grimmauld Place se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer, pero ahora que Sirius estaba en el hospital, en manos seguras, y todo volvía a ser como antes, la tensión había bajado, el peligro desaparecido, y sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

Un tanto laxo y con ánimos de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido ahí mismo, Remus salió de su estado cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió y James le tocó en el hombro.

—Está hecho.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sirius?

—Lo han pasado a observación. Le harán toda clase de estudios para cerciorarse de que es prudente continuar con sus dosificaciones y disminuir las dosis hasta que consigan despertarlo. Le espera un largo camino de rehabilitación.

—¿Lily te envió las fotografías de lo que le daban?

—Era morfina, Remus —confirmó James—. No podían matarlo con una dosis alta y fingir que era un adicto. Para que fuera creíble era necesario un periodo más largo, un par de meses, y después hacerlo parecer como un accidente de su parte...

Remus exhaló con pesadez, y sus hombros se hundieron todavía más. —¿Has tenido noticias de Lily? ¿De Regulus?

—Vienen en camino. Consiguieron salir sin que nadie sospechara, pero la policía ya se dirige hacia acá, y una unidad ya debe de estar en Grimmauld Place. Los van a acusar de intento de asesinato. También están intentando localizar a Alphard Black.

—¿Ese es el tío que hizo a Sirius heredero y...?

—Sí, por el cual empezó todo. No es su culpa, no te ensañes con él. Sirius le tiene afecto porque es diametralmente opuesto al resto de su familia. Seguro que Alphard nunca pensó que nada de esto ocurriría.

—Diox...

Velando por él como un amigo y como un paciente, James le propuso a Remus pasar por la cafetería del hospital y beber un café. Ahí se reunirían con ellos Lily y Regulus. Después darían sus declaraciones por turnos, y en unanimidad, habían acordado de antemano omitir el papel que había jugado el fantasma de Sirius en todo eso. Sería lo mejor si es que querían mantener credibilidad en todo ese asunto tan cargado de ilegalidad.

—No sé siquiera si puedo caminar —masculló Remus al poner los pies en el pavimento y con ayuda de James incorporarse fuera del automóvil.

La espalda le mataba, igual que los muslos, y otros músculos de los que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento una hora atrás. El alma también le dolía, pero como para eso no había ninguna medicina mágica salvo que fuera un pronóstico optimista para Sirius, mejor se calló.

Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería del hospital, Lily y Regulus ya se encontraban ahí con vasos de unicel frente a ellos, y éste último era interrogado por una policía que tomaba nota de cada palabra suya.

—Por un segundo creí que no lo conseguiríamos —murmuró Lily al ponerse de pie y correr a su encuentro, abrazándose a James y a Remus por igual y demostrando con temblores y los ojos húmedos que no había sido tan fácil como prospectaron el rescate—. Uno de los frascos con medicamento se hizo trizas en mi bolsillo, y Walburga supo al instante que algo ocurría. De no ser porque Kreacher estaba cerca y anunció que había fuego en el estudio no habríamos podido salir con tanta facilidad. —Lily se sonó la nariz—. ¿Cómo está Sirius? Nadie ha podido informarnos nada al respecto.

James la puso al tanto, y Remus tomó asiento en la mesa. Como si se encontrara debajo del agua, escuchó a medias la declaración de Regulus y después accedió a ser el segundo que prestara reporte de los hechos y la cronología en la que se habían dado.

Una tarea por demás tediosa y que lo dejó agotado mentalmente, pero con la que quería terminar lo antes posible.

Porque _sabía_ , incluso si no tenía claro _cómo_ , que Sirius todavía esperaba por él en su piso...

Los arreglos hospitalarios dejaron a Regulus como guardián de Sirius, pero éste se confió en James para pedir ayuda en la toma de cualquier decisión médica. Además, Regulus dejó ordenado que tanto Remus como Lily podían pasar a ver a su hermano como parte de la familia, y agregó un nombre más: Alphard Black.

—Llamé a nuestro tío y prometió estar en Londres lo antes posible —explicó Regulus, cuando horas más tarde por fin la policía terminó de tomar sus declaraciones—. Sirius siempre fue su favorito, así que no dudo que antes de mañana ya esté a su lado y jurando venganza contra el resto de nuestra familia.

Porque todos ellos lo necesitaban, los cuatro se reunieron en una cafetería cercana e hicieron un almuerzo tardío. Ahí fue donde recibieron la noticia de que la policía había aprehendido a Walburga y a Orion bajo los cargos de intento de asesinato y que la noticia estaría en todos los medios en la mínima brevedad.

—Ah, será una pesadilla volver a casa y encontrar reporteros —masculló Regulus con desgana, el único de ellos que no tenía un plato de comida al frente sino un simple tazón con fruta del que apenas había comido desganado unos cuantos bocados—. Todos deseosos de tener la primicia del año con una nota del segundo heredero acerca de todos los pormenores del incidente.

—No tienes que pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place —dijo Remus, que había estado mirando su reloj sin parar y tenía un sitio a donde ir y a alguien que ver ahí—. Seguro puedes quedarte con James un par de noches, o con nosotros si no te importa dormir en el sofá.

—También podrías pagar un hotel. El dinero compra el anonimato —le recordó James, pero Regulus sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

—Gracias, pero... creo que tomaré mi segunda oferta. Si es que es honesta...

Remus confirmó con Lily que estaba de acuerdo con tener compañía extra en su piso por el tiempo que fuera necesario, y éste la sostuvo la mirada e hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Bien. Desde hoy y hasta que lo necesites, nuestra casa es tu casa —dijo Remus, y Regulus le proveyó con una palabra que apenas existía en su vocabulario.

—Gracias.

No había sido ciencia de cohetes suponer que el fantasma de Sirius todavía seguía en el piso que compartían Remus y Lily. En el hospital, Sirius había permanecido inconsciente mientras era tratado, y las altas dosis de morfina a las que había sido sometido en las últimas semanas tenían que bajar paulatinamente hasta conseguir que saliera de su estupor.

El médico jefe de su caso había hablado de unos cuantos días, máximo una semana, y después les había entregado el folleto de una clínica de rehabilitación, pues como les explicó en privado, Sirius podía salir de aquel trance con una adicción de la que no tenía noción haber adquirido, y debían estar preparados para lo peor.

Fue James y no Regulus quien peor tomó aquella noticia, así que Lily le pidió también quedarse a pasar la noche, y aunque no especificó que apenas tenían un sofá y ya estaba apalabrado con Regulus, quedó implícito que su estancia podía darse en su dormitorio si él así lo quería. Y... Era más que evidente que así sería.

A pesar de sólo conocerse de un par de días, James y Lily habían hecho clic, y no era difícil de suponer que una vez pasado el trance por el que se encontraban James se decidiera a invitarla a salir o Lily se parara de puntas y lo besara. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y cualquiera con dos ojos de frente podía saberlo.

De camino al departamento, Remus hizo crujir sus nudillos repetidas veces mientras deseaba y a la vez no, que Sirius se hubiera marchado de su piso.

Su ausencia implicaría que había vuelto a su cuerpo. Al menos era así como funcionaba en las películas, y hasta ese momento su vida parecía haberse convertido en un thriller muy malo, pero Remus tenía un presentimiento en la base del estómago que le enviaba señales sin parar y le confirmaba que Sirius se negaba a marcharse.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado en la posibilidad de que Sirius todavía esté en...? —Aventuró Regulus en la quietud del automóvil apenas interrumpida por la radio sonando en una estación de música clásica.

Tras el volante, James se aclaró la garganta. —No debería de ser así, ¿no? Hemos resuelto el misterio. Rescatamos a Sirius, y su fantasma ya no tendría razones de peso para aferrarse a este plano.

—¿Y cuándo mi hermano ha seguido las reglas? ¿Por qué las reglas del universo deberían de importarle a él? —Bufó Regulus, que entre todos, era quien mejor lo conocía por haber crecido a su lado—. Por todo lo es, Sirius podría estar en la habitación de Remus y negándose a salir.

—Entonces habría qué convencerlo —dijo Lily con sencillez—. Y Remus es el indicado para eso. O no, ¿Remus?

—Supongo... —Accedió éste, cuando en realidad le daba lo mismo convencer a Sirius de volver a su maltrecho cuerpo cuando podía tenerlo para sí un poco más en forma incorpórea.

Pero... No era eso lo que quería. No del todo. Y tendría que hacer las paces tanto con sus pensamientos como con sus sentimientos antes de enfrentarse a Sirius y pedirle a éste que hiciera lo correcto.

Tras estacionarse en la calle, justo en la esquina donde el edificio estaba localizado, todos ellos se tomaron su tiempo para bajar del automóvil y dirigirse al piso. Era un burdo intento por ganar tiempo, pero de nada les sirvió cuando apenas abrir la puerta se encontraron a Sirius en el sofá y más sólido que nunca.

De no ser porque Regulus no había recibido ninguna llamada del hospital, su primera suposición habría sido que Sirius... Y que ahora volvía a despedirse, pero no era el caso.

Y Sirius parecía simplemente saber que habían vuelto victoriosos de su aventura, porque por primera vez sonreía, y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa.

—Hey —saludó Lily.

—Ha terminado —anunció Regulus.

—Te hemos liberado, Padfoot —dijo James.

Remus se rezagó tras ellos, y Sirius sólo tuvo ojos para él.

—Moony...

—¿Moony? —Se giró James, y después en su rostro apareció el reconocimiento—. Te ha dado un apodo.

—Sí —confirmó Remus con sencillez.

—Deberíamos darles unos minutos —sugirió Lily, que se dirigió a la cocinita para calentar té y Regulus fue detrás de ella. James les dio un último vistazo a ambos y después con un suspiro dejó a Remus hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ven —pidió Sirius, que desde el sofá casi parecía capaz de palmear el asiento a su lado y hacer de esa una invitación de lo más normal.

Remus se sentó y sus rodillas se rozaron; un toque, que no era del todo aire y materia.

—Me salvaste...

—Todos en realidad lo hicimos —desestimó Remus su labor individual, pero Sirius buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos por una última vez.

—No, antes que eso... —Sirius le mostró la otra mano, enrollada a la bufanda que había dejado olvidada tantas semanas atrás—. Necesitaba un sitio al cual volver... Una persona...

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te estás despidiendo?

Los dedos de Sirius se ciñeron con más fuerza. —Hay bastante que no sé todavía, pero... Esto no es el fin. De ningún modo lo es.

—¿Me recordarás siquiera?

—No sé, pero...

—Haré que me recuerdes. Y si no es posible, haré que... No me vuelvas a olvidar.

Sirius levantó sus manos unidas, y besó los nudillos de Remus. —Eso bastará. ¿Puedo...?

Remus asintió, y reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, besó a Sirius.

Era una promesa.

Sirius no desapareció en esa tarde. En realidad, Lily sirvió cinco tazas de té y estuvo con el resto alrededor de la mesa en un silencio que sólo era característico en él de esa manera.

Luego con la noche llegaron los arreglos para dormir, con Regulus en el sofá, James en una improvisada cama al lado de la de Lily, y Sirius yendo con Remus a su habitación.

La misma cama estrecha que habían compartido los últimos días y que Remus ya no podría ver igual.

—¿Te veré en la mañana? —Preguntó Remus, de costado y con su mano firmemente afianzada a la de Sirius.

—Sí.

—¿Te veré _aquí_ en la mañana?

—Ah...

—Da igual —masculló Remus—. No importa. En serio.

—Lo siento...

—Es... lo que es.

Después, guardaron silencio, y en algún punto de la noche, Remus cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo quedaba la bufanda perfectamente doblada sobre su almohada.

Sirius se demoró casi una semana en despertar del todo, e incluso entonces estaba desorientado y sufriendo de los síntomas de la abstinencia en su peor expresión con vómitos, temblores, escalofríos y angustia.

James era quien se encontraba con Sirius cuando éste despertó del todo, y también quien se encargó de comunicarles al resto la feliz noticia, aunque felicidad no fue el sentimiento preciso por el que todos pasaron al leer el resto de su estado.

En la tarde de ese mismo día pasó Remus con Lily a visitar a Sirius y comprobar su estado, pero la reunión entre ellos dos sólo pudo clasificarse como anticlimática. Ni Sirius recordaba a Remus más allá de la tarde que habían compartido en la cafetería, ni éste quiso hacer hincapié en su anterior aventura, así que se despidió temprano prometiendo volver luego y se marchó rápido.

—Dale tiempo —sugirió Lily cuando iban ellos dos de regreso a su piso—. Sirius ha pasado por una experiencia que volvería loco a cualquiera. Si ahora mismo no puede recordarte a ti y al tiempo que pasó en nuestro departamento...

—¿Y qué tal si eso no ocurre jamás, uh, entonces qué? —Rebatió Remus de vuelta, las manos en los bolsillos y sufriendo de un acceso de insatisfacción total—. Regulus mencionó que apenas lo den de alta Sirius entrará a un programa de rehabilitación y estará fuera por tres meses. Justo a tiempo para testificar contra sus padres...

—Definitivamente no serán vacaciones... Pero, oye... ¿Y si tomas ese tiempo para sanar? Esta situación por la que todos hemos pasado ha sido de lo más... Tú me entiendes, ¿no?

—Seh.

—Y no es como si éste fuera el final.

—No ahora que James formalmente te ha invitado a salir —dijo Remus, pues había escuchado sin querer la conversación en que James la sugería a Lily ir juntos al cine y ella había accedido de buena gana.

Lily se sonrojó. —Uhm, así que ya te enteraste...

—Lo sospechaba de cualquier modo. Incluso lidiando con todo el asunto de Sirius, ustedes dos no podían quitarse la vista de encima. Es genial que algo bueno haya salido de todo esto.

—Si además cuentas que Regulus ha decidido declarar en contra de sus padres y se ha mudado al piso de Sirius... Ha sido un enorme cambio para todos.

«Un buen cambio», pensó Remus, «excepto para Sirius... y para mí.»

Pero ya les demostraría el tiempo que estaban equivocados.

Sirius fue dado de alta poco más de una semana después de haber sido ingresado, y para entonces sólo había recuperado una cuarta parte de los quince kilos que había perdido durante su secuestro. Su rostro había quedado demacrado, y su ropa le quedaba grande; bajo sus ojos todavía tenía gruesas ojeras, y su cabello tendría que crecer para recuperar su brillo, pero... La sonrisa con la que agradeció a todos y cada uno de los presentes fue sincera y sin rastros de amargura.

—Lo conseguiste, Padfoot —dijo James al pasarle a su amigo un brazo por los huesudos hombros—. Te prometí que lo harías, ¿o no?

—Espera a que termine mis tres meses en rehabilitación y después hablamos, Prongs —replicó Sirius con buen humor.

De la papelería del hospital se encargó Regulus, y mientras tanto charlaron Remus y Lily con Alphard Black, a quien habían conocido en sus repetidas visitas al hospital y descubierto como una persona agradable y con un carácter mucho más similar al de Sirius que al de Regulus.

Alphard Black había sido la oveja negra de su generación y por ello sentía una predilección especial por Sirius, a quien había nombrado heredero de la fortuna Black y detonado con ello la tragedia en la que éste se había envuelto, pero ni Sirius le guardaba rencor ni Alphard iba a tener compasión en hacer pagar a su hermana y cuñado por su crimen, y juntos habían hablado de planes para trabajar juntos y hacer de la transición de los negocios familiares un asunto más paulatino, y de paso compartido ahora que Sirius y Regulus parecían haber parchado su relación fraternal.

Remus se había enterado por James que Regulus y Sirius habían tenido oportunidad de conversar en las largas horas de convalecencia de éste último, y que ese tiempo a solas y sin contenerse había favorecido el perdón y también el deseo de dejar el pasado en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Regulus había repudiado a sus padres después de lo que le hicieron a Sirius, y éste a cambio había declarado que esas eran las mejores palabras posibles y que juntos podrían reconectar como era debido.

En verdad, era una especie de final feliz para todos los involucrados, incluido Remus luego de que Sirius pidiera hablar a solas con él, y tras agradecerle por su participación durante el rescate, le tomó de la mano y dijo recordarlo.

—En la cafetería de Wormtail... Te hice señas para entrar y pasamos una tarde increíble. Lamento tanto haberme marchado de tu piso como lo hice... Madre... —Sirius cerró los ojos y exhaló antes de volver a abrirlos—. Ella me hizo volver a casa diciendo que Regulus estaba en problemas y necesitaba de mi ayuda, y... Seguro fue la decisión más idiota de mi vida por creerle.

—Era Regulus de quien hablaba —dijo Remus—. Sabía cómo apelar a tus sentimientos. No tienes de qué sentirte avergonzado por haber caído. Es ella quien ha hecho mal.

—Y ahora pagará por sus crímenes.

—Exacto.

Remus se había quedado un poco más, y en visitas subsecuentes Sirius se había abierto más a él y a su compañía, pero ni por asomo habían llegado al nivel de compenetración que alguna vez mostraron en su piso. Incluso, Remus había dado por sentado que eso no volvería a ocurrir, y con cada visita se había distanciado un poco para hacer así la separación lo menos dolorosa posible.

Por si acaso...

—Listo —anunció Regulus al tener los papeles de alta de Sirius, y con éste apoyado en James y en Alphard, los seis salieron del hospital con intenciones de no volver en un largo tiempo.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Sirius por fin despertó. Va a tenerlo difícil en los próximos meses lidiando con las secuelas, y probablemente no quiera empezar una relación justo ahora, peeeeeeero... Soy una creyente de que el amor lo vence todo al final, así que esperen un bonito capítulo final mañana. Sobre todo un final con esperanza.  
> Graxie por leer~!


	7. 7.- Intenciones de volver.

**7.- Intenciones de volver.**

El invierno en que Remus conoció (y rescató) a Sirius dio paso a la primavera que éste pasó en rehabilitación luchando contra la abstinencia a la morfina que sería su recordatorio más terrible del tiempo que pasó secuestrado, y después al verano en que se graduó de la universidad, consiguió un trabajo temporal dando clases de refuerzo para alumnos de A-Levels y la posibilidad de incorporarse como docente de planta en el otoño.

Básicamente, la vida siguió y él con ella, trayendo consigo sólo recuerdos de los últimos ajetreados meses por los que había pasado.

En un giro para nada dramático y más bien esperado dados los indicios, Lily y James comenzaron a salir juntos de manera oficial, y a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de conocerse ya estaban en conversaciones de mudarse juntos y barajaban la posibilidad de satisfacer antes a sus padres pasando por el altar. De momento era sólo una idea, pero Remus había tomado por costumbre revisar la sección de inmobiliarios cada mañana, sólo por si acaso tenía que buscar un nuevo piso y un nuevo compañero de renta.

La gran sorpresa la dio Regulus al mantener contacto con James. En un inicio por su hermano, que mandaba postales para todos anunciando que estaba bien en rehabilitación y que moría de ganas por salir y retomar su vida en el punto donde la había dejado, pero después por ellos en conjunto, aceptando invitaciones a cenar y a salir en grupo.

Sin imaginarse cómo cambiaría su rutina, Remus se descubrió apreciando como nunca su nuevo círculo de amistades y de paso preguntándose cómo sería una vez que Sirius saliera de rehabilitación y se les uniera.

O no.

Nada estaba escrito en piedra, y tanto podía Sirius decidir que quería enterrar ese capítulo de su vida en el pasado (incluidas las personas involucradas) como hacerlo parte de su presente.

Pero eso no lo sabrían sino hasta finales de otoño...

Sirius permaneció en la clínica donde se había hospitalizado por cuatro meses en lugar de tres, y a su salida concertó sesiones de terapia con la doctora Pomfrey, que como les informó Regulus para mantenerlos al tanto, era una eminencia en su área. Si lo era o no, Remus sólo escuchó de los buenos avances que hacía Sirius en terapia, y que iban de la mano con el juicio que se llevó en contra de sus padres y que los declaró culpables con largas condenas y una sensación en los medios por lo cruento de su intento de filicidio.

Regulus quedó absuelto de todo cargo gracias a su ignorancia de lo que ocurría bajo su mismo techo, pero su culpa por haberle tomado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo le hizo pagar penitencia con Sirius y no con las leyes británicas, de tal modo que favoreció la casi inexistente relación que tenían y la hizo florecer de vuelta.

Eso fue lo que le informó James a Remus, y éste a su vez suspiró de alivio por el final que todos ellos habían encontrado.

Todos menos él, que se seguía aferrando a la bufanda de Sirius y lamentándose por... Ni él mismo lo entendía. Por algo intangible, suponía, como tener el fantasma de Sirius viviendo en el limbo de su piso. Pero esos días ya estaban en el pasado, y Remus se iba a forzar a mirar sólo al frente.

Bajo esa convicción fue que Remus se vio sorprendido cuando un día en el trabajo y durante la hora del almuerzo recibió la llamada de un número desconocido, y éste resultó ser Sirius.

—Espero no molestarte... —Empezó éste.

—No, erm, es la hora de mi comida —dijo Remus, y ya que él y Sirius apenas habían tenido momentos de uno a uno en todos esos meses, le facilitó la siguiente frase—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Verás... —La voz de Sirius ya no era igual de alegre y relajada que en su primer encuentro, pero se esforzaba porque esa fuera la impresión—. No paro de recordar el día en que nos conocimos. La pasamos bien, ¿no?

—Bastante, diría yo —rememoró Remus el rato que disfrutaron en la cafetería con la lluvia, pero también el agradable momento en su sofá mientras se besaban. Sirius pareció también tomar un atajo por la ruta de la memoria, pues necesitó aclararse la garganta antes de continuar.

—Ya. Es que con todo lo que pasó después. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de agradecértelo como es debido, y en realidad tu papel en mi rescate fue crucial.

—Exageras.

—Ambos sabemos que no —dijo Sirius, y su voz se tornó más tensa—. En todo caso, me... Me gustaste aquel día cuando te vi en la librería. Creo que ya lo dije antes, por eso te invité a sentarte conmigo en la cafetería.

—Eso me recuerda que nunca te pude pagar de vuelta el favor —dijo Remus, y por inercia se tocó el bolsillo donde guardaba su billetera, porque a diferencia de entonces, esta vez tenía dinero y pensaba compensárselo con creces.

—Eso da igual —dijo Sirius, que entonces fue por completo honesto con su llamada—. La verdad es que llamé porque quiero darte las gracias y todo eso, pero también porque... quiero verte. Lo he querido desde que desperté del coma, pero... No era el momento adecuado, ¿sabes? Con lo que ocurrió, rehabilitación y luego el juicio... —Sirius suspiró—. Mi vida ha sido un caos en estos meses y no quería que me conocieras así.

—¿Y ahora es diferente?

—Ahora mi vida es más estable. Es... el entorno en el que me conociste la primera vez, y quisiera una continuación para, no sé, demostrar que la chispa de aquel día era real. Lo fue para mí al menos.

Remus tragó saliva. —Lo fue también para mí.

—Genial. Entonces... ¿Cuándo podría verte? James me contó que tienes un trabajo y-...

—¿Hoy? —Interrumpió Remus, pues ya estaba cansado de esperar, y su paciencia se había convertido en un finísimo hilo a punto de romperse—. Es decir, si tienes tiempo...

—Soy libre como un pájaro —dijo Sirius sintiéndolo en verdad—, y esta vez no tendré ninguna llamada que nos interrumpa.

—¿Puede ser en Wormtail’s? —Preguntó Remus—. La escuela donde doy clases está a solo unas paradas del metro de ahí. Salgo a las 3, y podría estar en la cafetería a las 3:30 como más tarde.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estaré esperando. Es una cita.

—Sí, una cita.

Tras intercambiar despedidas, Remus finalizó la llamada y observó el sándwich que había empacado como su almuerzo y que ahora le parecía imposible terminarse en vista de que su estómago estaba repleto de mariposas.

«Ánimo, Lupin», pensó con una agradable mezcla de nervios y excitación, «esto es justo lo que querías».

Y a juzgar por el mensaje que llegó apenas unos segundos después de parte de Lily, no era el único.

LE: No creas que puedes mantenerlo en secreto.

LE: James me llamó porque Sirius le llamó a él para contarle que tenía una cita contigo.

LE: Porque es una cita, ¿correcto?

RL: Esas fueron las palabras exactas, sí.

A aquella respuesta siguió una larga retahíla de emojis que iban desde caritas sonrientes hasta media docena de corazones, seguidos por fuegos artificiales y varias señales de mano mostrando su apoyo. No que Remus tuviera duda de sentirse favorecido por su amigo, y ya que estaba, también por James que había ido con ella para compartirle la novedad.

LE: Cuéntame todo y no omitas detalles.

RL: Hemos quedado en la cafetería donde nos conocimos. Después será lo que tenga que ser.

LE: Invítalo a nuestro piso.

LE: Te haré un enorme favor y pasaré la noche con James, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad.

RL: Como si no hubieras planeado de antemano quedarte hoy con James.

LE: No arruines mi oferta.

LE: Es sincera.

LE: Desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Tras consultar el reloj porque su hora del almuerzo casi terminaba y su siguiente grupo para tutorías era uno que iba muy retrasado en varias áreas, Remus escribió a Lily prometiendo que la mantendría informada y después se despidió, decidido a centrar su atención en las próximas horas de tutorías que tenía por delante...

...y no en la cita que lo mantenía de puntas en los pies y sonriente.

A la 1, el cielo tras la ventana se tornó plomizo y la habitación se oscureció.

A las 2 el viento hizo volar algunos exámenes de prueba que Remus estaba calificando.

A las 2:50 se soltó la lluvia, y Remus permitió a sus alumnos salir antes con la promesa de que revisarían el próximo capítulo y traerían los ejercicios del 1 al 5 resueltos.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas, Remus apreció a dos chicas cuchichear al pasar a su lado y sacudió la cabeza con apuro porque desde el primer día habían dado muestras de tener un flechazo con él. Por fortuna, el asunto no había escalado a mayores, y Remus lo prefería así.

—Hasta mañana, profesor Lupin —dijo la más atrevida de ellas, en tanto que la otra se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Hasta mañana, vuelvan con cuidado a casa —respondió Remus, y las chicas se marcharon no sin antes una última mirada y risitas cómplices.

«Ah, las áreas grises de la docencia», pensó Remus, que guardó sus cosas con cuidado y estuvo listo para partir a las 3 en punto.

Sin sombrilla y pensando cómo se las arreglaría para estar antes de 30 minutos en la cafetería donde se había citado con Sirius, de pronto la expresión de Remus cambió de ceñuda y concentrada a convertirse en una sonrisa amplia que apenas pudo disimular cuando a la salida de su escuela se encontró a una persona bajo una sombrilla, y a juzgar por su identidad, esperando por él.

—Escuché que iba a llover —dijo Sirius con una curvatura de labios amplia que iba a la par de sus ojos brillantes, tan grises como Remus los recordaba—, así que pensé en pasar por ti y... Que algo se nos ocurriría en el camino. Espero no haber errado.

—En lo absoluto —se unió Remus a él bajo el paraguas, e incluso si unas gotas le salpicaron, poco le importó—. ¿Pasamos de la cafetería y...?

—Sí. Diox, pensé que nunca lo ofrecerías...

—Piensa que es la continuación de aquel día —dijo Remus, y Sirius se mordió el labio inferior en gesto meditabundo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me encanta esa idea. En marcha.

Y lado a lado, se olvidaron de Wormtail’s y se dirigieron con paso apresurado al piso de Remus.

La lluvia no amainó durante su trayecto, y una vez en el piso de Remus, éste se disculpó por el desorden reinante. Desde que él trabajaba y Lily había entrado a su residencia en el hospital, cada vez más les costaba mantener en orden sus pertenencias y no ceder a la pereza y la suciedad.

—Si lo dices por ese par de tazas en el fregadero —dijo Sirius, doblando el paraguas y poniéndolo a secar en el perchero de la entrada— prometo no criticar nada. Qué clima, ¿eh?

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Remus, sacándose el abrigo, y tras una sacudida, poniéndolo también en el perchero.

Sirius hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta, aunque se secó primero las pocas gotas de humedad con un pañuelo y al dejarla ir le acarició la manga.

—Es la primera prenda que compré después de que... —Intentó explicar Sirius, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta—. Lo siento. Cada vez es más fácil hablar al respecto, pero todavía me cuesta.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Remus, que amagó tocarle el brazo para expresarle su apoyo y se contuvo a mitad del camino. Sin embargo, Sirius leyó su movimiento y tomó su mano. Primero el toque directo, y después, sus dedos se abrieron y entrelazaron.

—Remus... No sé cómo abordar este tema —masculló Sirius, incapaz de verle a los ojos todavía—. Ha sido un tema recurrente en mis sesiones de terapia, y puede que te suena a una broma de mal gusto, pero...

De pronto, Sirius calló, y su boca se negó a cooperar.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —Propuso Remus cuando el silencio se extendió entre los dos, y Sirius asintió.

Remus guió a Sirius a la cocina sin soltar su mano hasta que lo hizo sentarse en la mesa, justo en la silla que su incorpóreo yo había utilizado durante su estancia, y Sirius pareció reconocer ese sitio como propio al observarle poner la tetera al fuego, colocar las tazas en la mesa, y poner los sobres de té. Remus no preguntó por el sabor predilecto de Sirius porque ya lo sabía: Té negro y jazmín. Era la combinación que más le gustaba de su alacena, y el que siempre le sirvieron mientras estuvo ahí.

El agua no tardó en hervir, y Remus la vació en sus tazas. El fragante aroma del té no tardó en inundar la estrecha cocina, y Sirius cerró los ojos por un instante mientras se perdía en aquella memoria olfativa.

—Es igual... Justo como en mis sueños... —Murmuró Sirius, y rompiendo la imagen que tenía de sí mismo alrededor de aquella mesa e imposibilitado de ejercer por completo su voluntad, sujetó la tazó y bebió un sorbo—. ¡Ah! —Se quemó la lengua, pero poco le importó.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Remus lo evidente—. Todavía está demasiado caliente.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he fantaseado con este momento —dijo Sirius, la taza sujeta entre sus manos y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho—. Creí... Di por sentado que era un sueño, pero aquí estoy... Y esta taza, este té... Son reales.

—Sirius...

—Tú eres tan real —dijo Sirius, clavando su mirada en la de Remus y el gris de sus pupilas destacando como nunca—. Y el tiempo que pasé aquí... —Sirius se pasó lentamente la punta de la lengua sobre el labio inferior—. También lo fue, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Remus—. ¿Lo... recuerdas?

—No todo —fue la veloz respuesta de Sirius—. Sólo partes. Conversaciones. Algunos fragmentos, todos en desorden... Mi terapeuta cree que es un mecanismo de protección que me he inventado para procesar el shock, pero yo _sé_ que es real.

—Ah, esa misma certeza —murmuró Remus, pensando en las veces que él o Sirius habían estado convencidos con absoluta convicción de que algo era así porque era lo _correcto_.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo Sirius, inclinándose al frente—. Incluso si no sabemos cómo o por qué, lo es y ya está. Tú también lo experimentaste por tu cuenta.

Remus asintió, hipnotizado por su posición firme al respecto. —Sí.

—Y si eso fue real, ¿entonces el resto...?

—Sí. Es decir... Probablemente también lo sea.

Sirius exhaló a través de la nariz, y su cuerpo perdió una parte de su rigidez. —¿Me escucharás? Porque es bastante, y temo que estos recuerdos me volverán loco si no tengo con quién compartirlos, y que me crea... Ese sólo puedes ser tú, Remus.

—Ok —accedió Remus—. Te escucharé.

Y atento a las palabras de Sirius, escuchó la misma historia que él había vivido desde su particular perspectiva.

Sirius habló con total honestidad del recuento de daños sufridos.

La historia daba saltos cronológicos, hablando del juicio, de lo terribles que habían sido sus padres en la infancia y cómo su maldad se había recrudecido con los años. También de aquella tarde en que Madre le había llamado para hablar de un supuesto accidente del tío Alphard, y de cómo su presencia era requerida por primera vez en años en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius detalló por más de una hora los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a acudir al forzado hogar de su niñez, y después de la taza de té que le habían engañado a beber y que contenía un potente somnífero. Mientras contemplaba la cerámica barata que en esos momentos tenía entre sus dedos y que seguramente nada se asemejaba al juego de té que perteneciera a sus padres, Sirius develó entonces que el periodo inexistente de tres semanas entre su desaparición y su presencia en el piso de Remus no pertenecía a ningún plano de consciencia.

—Es como si hubiera estado muerto —dijo Sirius con indiferencia—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es este departamento y no estar seguro de nada, pero a la vez... No había peligro, y las únicas interrupciones eran momentos de lucidez cuando mi cuerpo creaba resistencia a las dosis de morfina y despertaba.

—Las cortinas rojas —rememoró Remus.

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius—. Era como ver dos mundos a la vez. Cerraba un ojo y estaba aquí, contigo; cerraba el otro, y era Grimmauld Place, en mi vieja habitación. Costaba decidir qué era realidad y qué no, porque el resto era... _cierto_.

Con la misma voz monótona con la que había iniciado su relato, Sirius continuó hablando de su tiempo en el piso de Remus. De las sensaciones ahí vividas, de la conexión que sentía con el lugar, con Remus, y que era su anclaje al mundo vivo.

—Mi bufanda...

—La dejaste olvidada aquella tarde en que te marchaste con prisa a...

—No la olvidé —dijo Sirius—. La dejé con intenciones de volver. Detesté contestar esa llamada y no quería ir, pero Madre mencionó al tío Alphard y... Pensé que había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para volver y no dar la impresión de estar desesperado, pero no imaginé el cuándo, ni el cómo...

—Pero volviste —dijo Remus, y con sus dedos tibios por el contacto de la taza, buscó la mano de Sirius.

—Recuerdo esto —dijo Sirius al volver a entrelazar sus dedos—. Este contacto...

—¿En verdad?

—No bromearía con algo así. Apenas despertar, era lo único que podía recordar con claridad, más que mi nombre, y...

Remus contuvo el aliento.

—Moony.

—Oh.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—Yo no tuve que ver en la elección de ese apodo, pero... tampoco queja alguna.

—Entiendo si todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que me conociste te parece demasiado... —La presión en los dedos de Sirius aumentó, y sus nudillos y los de Remus se pusieron blancos.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad de pagarte el favor —dijo Remus, interrumpiéndolo. Y ante la mirada desconcertada de Sirius, aclaró—: Aquel día que nos conocimos. En la cafetería. Mencionaste el equilibrio, de mi mal día porque me habían despedido de la librería y tu buena acción del día al invitarme a comer. Ahora es mi turno de compensártelo. Creo que después de lo ocurrido sería necesario más que un simple almuerzo, pero...

—No me importaría si son 3, 5 ó 10... —Dijo Sirius, que se atrevió a sonreír—. Sólo que estuvieras a mi lado.

—Eso puedes darlo por hecho, uhm, Padfoot.

—Oh, Moony —dijo Sirius, que recudiendo la distancia entre ambos a través de la pequeña mesita, corroboró con Remus a base de una mirada y después lo besó de lleno en la boca.

No su primer beso, pero sí el primero de esa nueva etapa que estaban por iniciar juntos, y de muchos más que estaban por venir...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... Sirius volvió. Quiero creer que por una segunda (tercera) oportunidad con Remus, y que aunque el camino que les espera no es fácil, ellos dos sabrán ser felices.  
> Motto graxie por acompañarme esta semana con el fic, ¿y saben? Ya tengo otra historia en puerta y lista para compartir próximamente. Espero nos volvamos a ver.  
> Besucos~!

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo actualizar este fic a las 24 horas de que llegue el primer comentario (son 3 páginas donde actualizo) y en 1 semana si no es el caso :)


End file.
